Death to the Jedi
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 13: The murder of a naval computer programmer at a Star Wars convention uncovers a plan to assassinate the original Luke Skywalker. With the case in the middle of geekland, McGee is in heaven while Tony is in hell. Ewoks and Tony don't seem to mix.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 13th story in my series. If you haven't read the other stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time… story 3 Second Job… story 4 Daughters… story 5 A Personal Vendetta… story 6 Bless the Children… story 7 Eyes of the Condemned… story 8 Disturbing Affection… story 9 No Man Left Behind (story that introduces Chioke; aka Kid)… story 10 Finger Swap… story 11 Imperfect Heist… story 12 The Color of Skin… story 13 Death to the Jedi (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday**

**Chapter 1**

With the entire week being uneventful at NCIS and Gibbs spending most of his time up in MTAC, Tony, Ziva and McGee are all looking forward to going home since it's close to the end of the work day. The three of them are on the third floor, at their desks. Ziva and McGee are both quietly working on something while Tony is trying to solve a Rubik's Cube. As Tony keeps trying to solve the Rubik's Cube, he shifts the faces of the cube more and more which makes a clicking sound each time.

"Must you persist with that constant clicking of whatever the hell you're doing?!" Ziva exclaimed.

"It's called a Rubik's Cube, Ziva. It's a puzzle." Tony stated.

"You've been playing with that thing all week. Obviously you're not smart enough to solve it." Ziva said.

"Apparently, it's a very complicated puzzle." Tony said.

"Just what is a Rubik's Cube anyway?" Ziva asked.

"The Rubik's Cube was invented in 1974 by Erno Rubik of Hungry…" McGee begins to say. "Its original name was the Magic Cube. It was Michael Egnot who renamed it to be, Rubik's Cube, in 1980…"

"She wasn't looking for a history lesson, McGeek." Tony interrupted as he continues trying to solve the Rubik's Cube puzzle. "It's quite simple, Ziva." Tony holds the Rubik's Cube in the air so Ziva can see it. "The cube has six faces, nine little squares per face. There are six different colors in total. Each color occupies nine little squares in total. The object of the puzzle is to get all little squares of the same color, on the same face of the cube."

"That's it?!" Ziva exclaimed. "It seems easy."

"Ha!" Tony laughed. "If you think it's so easy, then you solve it." He tosses the Rubik's Cube to Ziva who immediately begins working on it.

"It's not easy, Ziva. I graduate from MIT and I haven't been able to solve a Rubik's Cube… Though, I haven't tried in years." McGee said.

"Thank you for reminding us that you went to MIT, McGee." Tony stated. "For some reason, after the millionth time you mentioned it, I always seem to forget. So thanks for the reminder."

There's a moment of silence.

"Ziva…" McGee tries to get her attention.

"Yes?" Ziva wondered.

"On Sunday, there's gonna be a Scooby-Doo marathon…" McGee begins to say.

Tony attention is immediately drawn to the changed conversation.

"I love Scooby-Doo!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I thought you might." McGee said.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you…" Ziva begins singing the song. McGee joins in. They both continue singing the song together. "…We got some work to do now. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now…"

"Spare me the rest of the song, please." Tony stated.

"I think Tony's upset that you didn't invite him, McGee." Ziva said.

"You wanna watch the Scooby-Doo marathon with me and Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Yeah… I'll cook some food to bring and Tony can bring his Scooby-Doo blankie." Ziva laughed.

Both Ziva and McGee laugh at Tony.

"Oops! The secret is out." Ziva said. "I didn't…"

"Shut up..." Tony stated. "I'm sure you have something from your childhood that you were never able to part with."

"I have nothing from my childhood." McGee said.

"Neither do I." Ziva said.

"So why did you keep the blankie?" McGee asked

"Maybe our big, bad jock, Tony…" Ziva begins to say.

"I love my Scooby-Doo blankie, ok. So what if I wasn't able to get rid of something that meant so much to me. It was my favorite blankie. Now drop it."

"I must say… It's sweet that you gave your childhood Scooby-Doo blankie to Chioke, especially with how much it meant to you." Ziva said.

"Chioke means more to me then a blankie." Tony stated. "He found it under the bed and immediately fell in love with it. His face just lit up. There was no way for me to not let him keep it. My Scooby-Doo blankie is now Chioke's."

There's a moment of silence. Emily Saunders steps off the elevator. Ziva finally gives up on the Rubik's Cube.

"This thing is so frustrating!" Ziva exclaimed. She tosses the Rubik's Cube back to Tony who catches it.

"You may have quick ninja skills, Ziva, but those skills are no match for the complication of a puzzle." Tony laughed. "And you said it would be easy, ha!"

"Is Jethro here?" Emily asked as she finally enters into the area.

"Gibbs is up in MTAC at the moment." Tony replied.

Emily begins to walk toward the stairs. Tony stands up and looks to her.

"Emily, you can't actually go in there." Tony stated.

"Oh…" Emily walks back to the work area. "Can I wait for him?"

"Yeah… But I'm not sure how much longer he'll be in there." Tony said.

"I'll wait." Emily said as she walks toward Gibbs' desk in order to sit down.

"Sure, just go sit at Gibbs' desk. Help yourself." Tony said softly to himself. Suddenly, a crumpled-up piece of paper hits Tony in the head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Behave yourself." Jamie said as she breezes passed the area, alongside the windows because she's headed for the director's office.

"Better do as your wife says, before she yanks on your leash, Tony." Ziva joked.

"My wife doesn't control me. I'm the one who has the control. If I tell her to do something, she does it. I don't have to…" Tony begins to say.

"Ahem…" Jamie interrupted as she's standing behind the partition of Tony's desk area.

Tony turns his chair to face Jamie who is behind him. Tony grins as if he's innocent.

"I'll behave." Tony said softly so only Jamie could hear him.

Tony gets off the chair and leans toward Jamie. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips then he sits back down. Jamie leaves to go to the director's office. Tony turns back to face frontward.

"Whipped…" Ziva makes a whipping sound.

"So Emily…" Tony tries to change the subject. "How are you doing?"

"Fine…" Emily replied.

"How's school going?" Tony asked another question.

"Good…" Emily once again answered with only one word.

Tony can tell Emily doesn't want to talk, especially since she won't even look in his direction. Tony stops trying and goes back to trying to solve the Rubik's Cube. Gibbs finally comes out of MTAC. He walks down the stairs and makes his way to the work area. As soon as Tony notices Gibbs, he puts the Rubik's Cube away.

"There's no point in trying to hide the Rubik's Cube, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated. "I know you've been playing with it all week."

"This thing is impossible to solve." Tony said.

"I can solve it." Gibbs stated.

"If you think you can solve it…" Tony begins to say as he tosses the Rubik's Cube to Gibbs who catches it. "…Then solve it."

"If I solve it, I keep it." Gibbs grabs an extra chair, pulls it to his desk and sits down next to Emily.

"Sure..." Tony agreed. "It takes a genius to solve that thing. Not even McGee, who graduated from MIT as he constantly reminds us, can do it. It's not as easy as it looks, Gibbs. If the three of us can't solve it, then I highly doubt…"

Gibbs tosses the Rubik's Cube back to Tony. The Rubik's Cube is solved; each of the six colors is on its own face of the cube.

"No way!" Tony exclaimed in astonishment as he examines the Rubik's Cube. Ziva and McGee are also amazed and astonished that Gibbs was able to solve the Rubik's Cube so quickly.

"How did you do that, Boss?" McGee wondered.

"It's much easier then you think, McGee." Gibbs answered. "DiNozzo…" He tries to get Tony's attention. "I solved it. Now it belongs to me."

Tony tosses the solved Rubik's Cube back to Gibbs. Emily giggles slightly as she finds the whole thing to be funny. Gibbs looks to Emily.

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm doing fine." Emily responded. "I have to do this report for one of my classes. We have to write about a job that interests us."

"And you wanna write about my job, correct?"

"Is that ok?"

"Of course it is." Gibbs replied. "What type of info do you need?"

"Basically… Everything in regards to how your job operates… Procedures and stuff like that."

Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rings. He answers it. After a minute, Gibbs puts the phone down.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs stated. "Ziva… Call Ducky. Tony… Gas the truck." He tosses the keys to Tony.

"What do we got, Boss?" Tony wondered.

"A murder at a Star Wars convention." Gibbs answered.

"Yes!" McGee exclaimed in excitement. Gibbs glares at him. "I mean… Well… Not that a murder is ever exciting cuz a person is dead… It's just..." McGee gives up, looks away and continues getting his gear together.

Gibbs shakes his head. As everyone is grabbing their gear, Gibbs looks back to Emily.

"In order for me to bring you along, I'll need to clear this with the director… And of course, your mother." Gibbs said.

"My mom is expecting your call."

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs tries to get his attention.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Get everyone down to the truck and wait for me."

Gibbs walks away in order to go see the director. He quickly calls Emily's mother to get her on the line. Tony, Ziva and McGee all walk to the elevator. Emily waits at Gibbs' desk for him to return.

After a couple minutes, Gibbs returns to his desk.

"What's the verdict? Can I tag along?" Emily wondered as she really hopes she's allowed to.

"Are you gonna be able to handle seeing a dead body?" Gibbs wondered as he's concerned for her.

"I was forced to help bury my dead sister. I think I can handle seeing a dead stranger."

"If for any reason it makes you feel…"

"You mean I can go?!"

"You've been cleared to go, yes."

"Alright!" Emily exclaimed in excitement. "And if for some reason I feel weird or something, I'll let you know."

"You'll need this." Gibbs puts an NCIS hat on Emily's head.

Finally, Gibbs and Emily leave the area in order to make their way to the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The team finally arrives at the building where the Star Wars convention is being held. The building is one of the largest multi-purpose buildings in the D.C. area. They get out of the vehicles, grab their gear and start walking toward the building. McGee becomes increasingly excited as he sees people wearing Star Wars costumes walking in and out of the front door and people having lightsaber fights in the parking lot. The team approaches the building and goes inside.

Once inside the building, Gibbs flashes his badge to a security guard. The security guard stops them in order to have them wait for one of the coordinators for the convention to lead them to where they need to be. Almost every single person at the convention is wearing some type of Star Wars costume. A couple thousand costumed people are walking around in this gigantic multi-purpose building. Some areas have a massive amount of costumed people huddled around the different exhibits. The team looks all around from their current position.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Tony stated as he shakes his head.

McGee is on excitement overload at this point. He takes out his camera. He points the camera and starts snapping pictures. Tony looks to McGee and grabs the camera.

"What are you, a tourist, McGeek?"

"Look at this place! It's exciting! Check out the costumes!" McGee is overjoyed. "Look over there…" He points in the direction. "They have a…"

Tony smacks McGee on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" McGee wondered.

"You're just a little too excited. I fear you're gonna start humping my leg or something." Tony said.

One of the coordinators for the convention finally approaches.

"I do apologize for the wait." The coordinator said. "As you can see we're quite busy."

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs introduces himself and flashes his badge. "I take it that our body is in a concealed area, most likely a back room somewhere."

"And you would be correct." The coordinator said. "Right this way…" He begins to escort them toward the area. "This is one of the biggest Star Wars conventions. It started on Monday and runs until Sunday. It goes on all day long."

As the team is escorted to the crime-scene, they have to go through crowds of costumed people to get there. Gibbs holds onto Emily's hand so he doesn't lose her in the crowd. Once they reach the side where they have to go down a hallway to get to the room where the murder occurred, Gibbs notices Tony and McGee are missing from the group. Only Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky and Emily are left.

"Where's McGee and DiNozzo?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"It appears they got lost in the crowd, Jethro." Ducky said.

"Ah, hell…" Gibbs is disgusted at how he thinks this is going to look to Emily in regards to her report, especially since he most likely knows where he can find McGee. "Ziva… Ducky… You go on ahead. I'll go find the two goofballs." He looks to Emily. "You can go with them…" He sees Emily shakes her head. Gibbs looks back to Ziva and Ducky. "We'll catch up to you."

Ziva and Ducky continue with the coordinator to get to the crime-scene. Gibbs and Emily go back into the costumed crowd to find Tony and McGee. Gibbs has a hunch as to where McGee is.

Gibbs and Emily approach the gaming center. The gaming center offers almost every single Star Wars video game for the convention attendees to play. McGee is standing in front of the gaming center, frozen in complete delight. McGee's face is lit up as if he's standing at the gates of heaven.

"Come on, Elf Lord." Gibbs grabs McGee by the ear and drags him away.

"Ow, ow, ow!" McGee cried as he's being pulled away from the gaming center.

The three of them are now walking to where they need to be. Tony is now the only person missing.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he finally releases McGee's ear.

"He was right behind me last time I checked." McGee responded.

"Was that before or after being distracted?"

"I think it was before… Though it could've been after…" McGee notices that Gibbs gives him a glaring look. "I'm honestly not sure, Boss."

The three of them finally reach the hallway. McGee stands looking into the crowd for any sign of Tony while Gibbs takes out his cell-phone in order to try calling him.

"Do you see DiNozzo?" Gibbs wondered.

Suddenly, Tony comes into view. He's running.

"Help me, McGeek! Speak their language or something." Tony shouted as he breezes passed the area as quickly as he can.

McGee is confused as to what Tony is talking about. McGee looks in the direction Tony was running from. McGee notices the tips of spears waving in the air. He looks a little more downward to finally see what Tony is running from. Tony is being chased by a gang of Ewoks.

"I see him." McGee stated.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Apparently a gang of Ewoks is chasing him."

"What the hell are Ewoks?!"

Emily giggles at how clueless Gibbs is about Star Wars.

"Ewoks are fictional characters in the final Star Wars movie which is called, Return of the Jedi…" McGee begins to say. "They inhabit the forest moon of Endor. In actuality, Return of the Jedi is the final episode movie in the series, but originally, George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars, actually had nine episodes. The last three episodes were never made though…"

"McGee…" Gibbs tries to get him back on track.

"Oh… Umm… To put it in simple terms, Ewoks are basically short, furry, bear-type creatures without the long snout and they have jewel-like eyes." McGee stated. "Ewoks were actually played by little people, you know, dwarfs, midgets…"

"Go rescue Tony before those Ewoks do whatever the hell they would do to him once he's captured." Gibbs said. McGee begins to go in the direction Tony ran in. "And McGee…" McGee turns around to face Gibbs. "You have five minutes to rescue DiNozzo."

"Five minutes… Got it, Boss."

McGee goes off to find Tony. Gibbs looks to Emily.

"This is a great start to your report." Gibbs said.

"My teacher loves Star Wars. She'll find this to be hilarious." Emily stated.

Gibbs and Emily finally make there way down the hallway to the crime-scene, while McGee is off on a rescue mission to save Tony from the gang of Ewoks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This particular note is just extra information that has nothing to do with the story. Michael Gilden, who played (I wrote it in past tense because he's now dead, R.I.P.) the character Marty Pearson in season 4 of NCIS actually played one of the Ewoks in the Star Wars movie Return of the Jedi. And yes, in actuality, George Lucas originally had nine Star Wars episodes, not six. Also, there's a side Star Wars thing called "Ewok Adventures"; which the DVD consists of the two Ewok movies called "Caravan of Courage" and "The Battle for Endor." There have also been a couple animated Star Wars things that I know are on DVD but I haven't actually bought or rented them because to me, I just don't think I can see Star Wars as being animated; it just seems weird to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once Gibbs and Emily get inside of the room where the murder occurred, they see the victim is lying on the table with his legs dangling over the side. The victim is dressed up in a Jar Jar Binks costume. Ducky is examining the body while Ziva is looking around for any possible evidence. Gibbs and Emily are standing just inside of the room, near the door. The coordinator walks to them.

"There was one witness…" The coordinator begins to say.

"Where is this witness?" Gibbs asked.

"He had to take a leek." The coordinator stated. "I had my best security guard escort him to the bathroom and will escort him back when he's done. They'll be back shortly, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs sighs in a slightly agitated manner because he would've preferred to have the witness wait until he gave a statement. To get his mind off of it, Gibbs looks to Emily.

Emily's breathing becomes slightly heavily as she sees the dead body lying on the table. In her mind, she begins having flashbacks of the night her father killed her sister, Ashley, in the basement of their house. The memories of her father beating her sister feels like a tidal wave hitting her. Emily quickly shakes it off.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Emily smiled. "Really… I am. I can handle this."

Finally, Tony and McGee enter into the room.

"It's about time you two finally decided to join us." Gibbs said.

They all walk to the table where the victim lies. On the table, next to the victim, is a message written to NCIS in the victim's own blood.

"DiNozzo… Sketches. McGee… Pictures." Gibbs gives out assignments. "Ducky…"

"Time of death is about an hour ago, Jethro." Ducky beats him to the punch.

"NCIS… Save Luke Skywalker from Darth Vader." McGee reads the blood message. Then he snaps a couple pictures with the camera. He looks to Gibbs. "What do you think that means exactly?"

"I don't know what Ewoks are." Gibbs stated. "What on earth makes you think I'd know who or what a Luke Skywalker and a Darth Vader are?"

"Good point…" McGee agreed. He looks to Tony. "What do you think, Tony?"

"There are lots of freaks out there dressed-up like Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. So most likely… One of those Darth Vader's is planning on killing one of those Luke Skywalker's." Tony stated.

"I think I know what…" Emily tries to state her opinion.

"Just cuz all those people out there are dressed-up like Star Wars characters, makes they're freaks?!" McGee defended them.

"I wouldn't be caught dead actually being a part of that freak show out there." Tony said.

"You used to dress-up for Halloween…" McGee begins to say.

"This is a freak convention. Halloween is completely different." Tony said.

Gibbs smacks Tony and McGee on the back of the head.

"Both of you… Shut up and stop acting like children. I always feel like a high school principal with you two." Gibbs stated. "Emily thinks she has an idea about the message."

"With all due respect, Gibbs… We're trained investigators. What I said has to be correct cuz it's the only thing that makes sense." Tony stated. He looks to Emily. "It's not that your opinion doesn't matter, Emily. It's just… You have no investigative experience…"

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head to shut him up.

"Emily… Don't listen to DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "Tell us what you think."

"When we came in, I picked up this pamphlet. Inside, it mentions something about a lightsaber competition called, Last Vader Standing. Only people dressed-up as Darth Vader are allowed to compete. Ultimately, the Darth Vader who wins the competition gets to be in the lightsaber fight against the original Luke Skywalker, Mark Hamill, on Sunday. I think that message refers to the competition." Emily stated. "The Darth Vader refers to a person who will be in the competition, and the Luke Skywalker refers to Mark Hamill. Most likely, the Darth Vader is highly skilled with swords and doesn't doubt his ability to win the competition."

"That makes perfect sense." McGee agreed. "Good job, Emily."

"Yeah… Good job." Gibbs also agreed.

"With almost pinpoint accuracy, I can tell you that our victim was killed with a sword." Ducky stated. "But I need to get our victim back to Autopsy to be fully sure."

Gibbs looks to Tony.

"If you're not careful, you'll lose your job to Emily." Gibbs stated. He looks to Emily. "Once again… Good job, Emily." He smiles at her.

Emily smiles as she's now all proud of herself. Gibbs sees that the witness has finally returned. The coordinator and the witness are standing near the door. The witness is dressed-up in a Chewbacca costume. Gibbs and McGee walk over to them.

"That's a great costume! It looks so authentic." McGee complimented the man. He then snaps a picture.

"He took a little longer in the bathroom then expected due to the costume." The coordinator stated.

"So what did you see?" Gibbs asked the witness.

The costumed man starts talking like a Wookie. Gibbs looks to McGee.

"McGee… Translate what he's saying." Gibbs said.

"I don't speak Wookie. If he was speaking Klingon, then I'd be able to tell you." McGee answered.

"There's a difference?"

"Wookies are Star Wars. Klingons are Star Trek."

As the costumed man keeps talking like a Wookie, Gibbs becomes annoyed and grabs him. Gibbs pulls the Chewbacca mask off of the man's head.

"Oh man…" The man complained. "Do you realize how long it takes to…"

"How about you stop messing around and tell me what you saw." Gibbs said.

"I was trying to keep in character, you know."

"I can always charge you with obstruction of justice."

"Look… The vending machines are in hallway. This particular corridor of the hallway is closed off to convention attendees. But I saw someone come out from this area. So I was curious as to why the person was down this way. I came here and saw the dead body."

"Describe the person you saw."

"Ha!" The man laughed. "A description won't help much cuz the person I saw was dressed-up like Darth Vader."

"And what's the problem with that? All we have to do is find Darth Vader."

"Your boss has no idea who Darth Vader is, does he?" The man asked McGee.

"He doesn't have a clue." McGee replied.

"There are hundreds of people dressed-up as Darth Vader at this convention, especially cuz of that Last Vader Standing competition." The man stated. "What I saw looked exactly like hundreds of others. The only thing odd about him was the fact that he was holding a disposable phone."

"You can go." Gibbs said.

The man walks out of the room and start trying to put his mask back on. Gibbs looks to the coordinator.

"When does Mark Hamill arrive?" Gibbs asked the coordinator.

"He arrives tomorrow morning." The coordinator responded. "Why?"

"I need to speak with him."

"If you're suggesting that the Luke Skywalker mentioned in that blood message refers to Mr. Hamill, then I won't have him come and I'll cancel the Last Vader Standing competition."

"If you do that, the killer will just try again at the next convention."

"The Last Vader Standing competition is new. This is the first time we're doing it. But if it's gonna be used for someone to try to kill Mr. Hamill, then the competition will be completely terminated altogether."

"If you terminate the competition, the person will just find a different way to kill Mark Hamill." McGee said. "It'll be a less glorified way then being in costume as Darth Vader and Mark as Luke Skywalker, but the person would most likely…"

"Are you suggesting that I not cancel the competition, allow it to continue and put Mr. Hamill in danger?!" The coordinator exclaimed.

"Yes." Gibbs said in a firm voice.

"We have the advantage over this Darth Vader. He doesn't know that we know about his plan." McGee stated. "Either way, he'll try another way if need be."

"This Last Vader Standing competition was Mr. Hamill's idea. Tomorrow morning he arrives at the airport. I'll have him go to see you." The coordinator said. "It'll be Mr. Hamill's choice on whether or not to cancel the competition. After talking to you, if he tells me to cancel the competition, then I have no choice but to do so."

"For this competition, how does it work?" Gibbs wondered.

"The competition will consist of 128 competitors. The first 64 are first come, first serve. Those 64 are definitely in the competition. The last 64 is done as a raffle. Their names are placed onto pieces of paper and put in a raffle wheel…"

"I need one of my agents in this competition."

"At this moment, we're on the raffle part. It's about 45 minutes before the drawing. I'll personally announce the names and place your agent as the 64th person, no matter what name is on the piece of paper that's actually drawn as the 64th." The coordinator stated. "All I need is a name."

The coordinator lifts his clipboard and takes out a pen. McGee gets all excited because he wants to do it.

"Call out the name, Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "That's; D… I… N… O… Z… Z… O."

"I'll make that happen." The coordinator said. He now hears about a problem over the walkie talkie. "Excuse me… I need to take care of this."

The coordinator walks away. Gibbs looks to McGee who has his arms folded and a slightly angry expression on his face.

"Of course you don't think I can do it." McGee is upset at Gibbs' decision.

"McGee… We don't actually need anybody in the competition cuz we can just observe the competitors as they compete." Gibbs said.

"Then why do you want Tony in the competition?"

"It'll be fun to watch him get his ass kicked."

Gibbs walks away with a smirk on his face. McGee finally shakes his head and laughs at how evil Gibbs can be sometimes.

A couple minutes later, the coordinator comes back. He's holding a Darth Vader costume. He hands the costume to Gibbs.

"For the competition Mr. DiNozzo will need this. He also needs to be wearing it when his name is called out." The coordinator said. "I have to get some competition details worked out, so if you don't need me anymore, then I'd like to get back to work.

"I'll need the full list of competitors. And if I have anymore question, I'll find you." Gibbs said.

The coordinator leaves. Gibbs walks over to Tony. He hands Tony the Darth Vader costume.

"What's this for?" Tony wondered.

"You need it for the Last Vader Standing competition." Gibbs grins.

"No way! There's no chance in hell, Gibbs!" Tony objected. "There's no way I'm wearing…"

"It's not debatable, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "Now go in the other room and put the costume on."

Gibbs walks away. Ziva and McGee start laughing.

"You can't be serious…" Tony continues to object. "Boss?" He hears nothing. "Gibbs?" Still hears no response. "Old guy with grey hair?"

Gibbs turns around, walks to Tony, gets in his face and glares at him.

"Yeah, umm… I'm just gonna go put this costume on."

"You do that, DiNozzo."

Tony walks away in order to go to the other room to put the Darth Vader costume on. Gibbs smirks and laughs slightly.

About 35 minutes later, the team is standing in the crowd of people waiting for the raffle to be drawn to see who the last 64 competitors are. Tony is standing there while wearing the Darth Vader costume. McGee, at this moment, is nowhere to be seen since he snuck away to see some exhibits quite a while ago. Ducky left a long time ago with the victim.

After the announcement of the last 64 competitors as the names were drawn from the raffle wheel, Tony goes to the front table in order to sign a couple competitions papers. Once everything is in order, the team leaves the area. McGee meets them at the front door. They're now walking out of the building to the parking lot. McGee is holding a bunch of Star Wars memorabilia that he bought while inside.

"Tony…" McGee tries to get his attention. Tony, while still wearing the Darth Vader costume, looks to McGee. "I bought two lightsabers. We can have a lightsaber fight."

"Oh really?! Like oh my God, how exciting!" Tony said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I know. It'll be fun."

Tony grabs one of the lightsabers from McGee's arms.

"You're such a geek." Tony stated as he smacks McGee on the top of the head with the lightsaber.

"Ow!" McGee cried in pain.

They get into truck and finally leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday**

**Chapter 4**

The team is at their work station awaiting the arrival of Mark Hamill. At the moment, Gibbs is up in MTAC and Emily, who has off from school today, is sitting at Gibbs' desk minding her own business. As Tony is sitting at his desk, he's banging his head on it.

"I hate this case." Tony stated as he bangs his head on the desk.

"I don't see how you can hate it." McGee said. "This is the most exciting…"

"Of course it's exciting for you, McGeek."

Jamie enters into the area. She sits on the edge of Tony's desk. She looks at Tony and sees the red markings on his forehead from him banging his head on the desk. Jamie sighs and begins rubbing Tony's head.

"You shouldn't try to injure yourself just cuz you don't like a case." Jamie stated. "Nor for the fact that I'm gonna video tape your match and have McGee load it onto YouTube."

Tony's head falls out of Jamie's hands and plummets onto the desk.

"Ouch…" Tony sighed.

"Look on the bright side, Tony…" McGee begins to say.

"What bright side?!" Tony exclaimed as he lifts his head. "This case surrounds a Star Wars convention. Freaks in costume… That Last Vader Standing competition which Gibbs signed me up for when he knows I'm not enjoying this… And the gang of Ewoks wanna filet me."

"What did you do to piss off the Ewoks?" Ziva wondered.

"Nothing… Nevermind."

"You had to do something." McGee said.

"What happened was…" Jamie begins to say but Tony quickly places his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Let her finish!" McGee exclaimed. "I wanna know what you did."

"It ain't gonna happen, McGeek." Tony said.

With Tony's hand still over Jamie's mouth, she now sticks her tongue out. Jamie licks and sobers as much as she can. Tony pulls his hand away.

"That's nasty." Tony said as Jamie smiles innocently.

As Tony wipes his hand down with a paper-towel, Jamie moves to look toward Emily who is sitting quietly at Gibbs' desk.

"How are you doing today, Emily?" Jamie asked. "Is the report coming along ok?"

"I'm fine… The report is good." Emily said as she doesn't even look at Jamie.

"Back in high school, I had to do a report about a career. I did the report on the career of my foster…" Jamie begins to say.

"I'm gonna use the restroom."

Emily gets up and walks away. As she leaves the area, Jamie watches her.

"There's something wrong with that girl." Tony stated. "She doesn't seem to like talking to anybody, other then Gibbs."

"She's been thru a lot, Tony. You'd be cautious and have a hard time trusting anybody if your father abused you for your entire life." Jamie stated.

"I don't get it." Tony said. "Her father is in prison for the rest of his life, so he can't abuse her anymore. So why she acts like…"

"People like us, who haven't been abused, will never understand how she feels or what she's going thru. Just cuz the abuse has finally stopped doesn't mean she's not having a hard time dealing with what happened to her." Jamie stated as she looks Tony in the eyes. "Try to be a little more sensitive and understanding of her situation by cutting her some slack." She paused for a couple seconds. "I'll be right back." She gets off the desk and walks in the direction of the bathroom.

As Jamie approaches the bathroom, she hears a low whimpering. She opens the bathroom door slightly and sees Emily curled up in the corner. Jamie walks into the bathroom. She sits down next to Emily.

"I don't know what you've been thru exactly…" Jamie begins to say. "All I really know is that you and my dad have common childhood life experiences…"

"I miss my sister so much." Emily starts bawling.

As Emily cries, Jamie wraps her arm around her. Jamie pulls Emily closer to try to comfort her as much as possible.

After a while, Mark Hamill steps off the elevator and walks into the work area looking for Gibbs. From his desk, McGee's jaw drops as he's practically frozen in awe. Tony quickly glances over at McGee to see the reaction.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs." Mark Hamill stated. "Where can I find him?"

"He should be back shortly." McGee said as he gets up in order to get Mr. Hamill a chair.

Once Mark Hamill is seated, McGee goes back to his desk to get something.

"So, Mr. Hamill, do you usually attend these conventions?" Tony wondered as he gets up and walks over to where Mr. Hamill is seated.

"I kind of enjoy the attention of my glory days as Luke Skywalker, so I try to attend as many conventions as my schedule permits." Mark Hamill replied. "I mostly just do voice-overs for animated TV shows or movies."

McGee walks back over while holding his Star Wars, original trilogy DVDs. Tony notices this and immediately begins shaking his head. McGee extends his arms, with movies in hand, towards Mark Hamill.

"Will you sign my Star Wars movies?" McGee is eager to get his movies autographed.

"You're such a geek, McGee." Tony stated.

"I'd be happy to." Mark Hamill said. "Do you have a thin marker?"

"Yeah." McGee now has the biggest smile on his face.

McGee runs to his desk in order to get a thin marker. Once he has the marker in hand, he runs back over and hands the marker to Mark Hamill. As Mark Hamill is signing the movies, McGee is getting antsy with excitement. Tony sees this and smacks McGee on the back of the head.

Gibbs finally comes out of MTAC and makes his way down the stairs. Eventually, he enters into the area. Mark Hamill stands up and extends his hand as Gibbs approaches.

"You must be Mr. Hamill." Gibbs extends his hand. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs."

"Mark is fine." Mark Hamill stated because he doesn't want the formality.

"I'll make this simple, Mark. We need your help."

"Someone wants to kill me. I know."

"You act like that doesn't faze you at all." Tony makes an observation.

"This isn't the first time." Ziva stated.

"In all honesty Gibbs, this is the third time my life has been threatened over the course of attending Star Wars conventions. A fan losing touch with reality to the point of being so consumed by his love for Star Wars, thinking he's on the dark side of the force and the only way to ultimately rule the galaxy is to kill me, Luke Skywalker… It's nothing new to me at this point. So how can I help?"

"The assassin plans on winning the Last Vader Standing competition…" Gibbs begins to say.

"I prefer the term, freak who lost touch with reality." Tony stated. He notices Gibbs glaring at him. "Assassin works too." He now looks away.

"So in other words… It's someone who is skilled with swords." Mark Hamill said. "I'm pretty skilled myself actually. It's a reason I designed the competition in the first place."

"He plans on killing you in the most gloried way…" McGee begins to say. "…By beating you in the final match on Sunday."

"Ha!" Mark Hamill laughed. "I'm sorry. That wasn't me being overconfident in my skills. It's just… I don't see how."

"The victim we have downstairs, Jeremy Keen, was killed with a sword. Our witness saw a Darth Vader holding a lightsaber while coming out from the area. The sword is disguised as a lightsaber." McGee said.

"That wouldn't work." Mark Hamill stated. "The lightsabers that will be used for each match are special made lightsabers. The competitors don't and can't use their own lightsabers for the matches. It's against the rules. The special lightsabers are plastic with foam covering over it. Before each match, the competitors put on a thin armor underneath their costume. So between the thin armor, the foam over the lightsabers and of course the armored helmet that will be provided… The competitors will hardly feel anything." He paused for a second. "After the armor and costume are back on, the competition workers attach a button unto you. The button goes across the chest and once it's hit, it makes a noise and lights-up. It takes two people to prepare it. For the match, Darth Vader's will not have a cape. It would be very hard to have a concealed weapon and keep it hidden until the button is attached." He paused for a couple seconds. "In order for you to do your job… What do you need of me?"

"Just do whatever it is you do at these conventions. Act normal. Let us figure out the who and the how." Gibbs stated.

"You got it."

Suddenly, Jamie and Emily are walking together alongside the windows. Emily walks into the work area while Jamie continues walking toward the back stairs that lead up to MTAC and the director's office. As Jamie is walking alongside the windows, Mark Hamill's eyes are drawn to her as she smiles, waves and winks in his direction. Jamie turns and continues walking.

"Wow… I wouldn't mind taking her out for a night on the town." Mark Hamill said.

"She's my wife." Tony stated.

"She's my daughter." Gibbs stated.

"Talk about awkward." Mark Hamill said. "She was waving to you." He points to Gibbs. "And winking at you." He now points to Tony.

"It's understandable. She's a fox. I know my wife is sexy as…" Tony begins to say as he notices Gibbs glaring at him. "What I meant to say is pretty." He then looks away.

"If we're done here, I really must be going." Mark Hamill stated. He takes out a business card and hands it to Gibbs. "If you need me for anything else, my contact info is on the card."

"And if you see anything suspicious, here's my card." Gibbs hands Mark Hamill a business card.

Mark Hamill stands up and walks to the elevator. Eventually, Mark Hamill is on the elevator and out of sight.

"I can't believe Mark Hamill signed my movies!" McGee exclaimed in excitement. "Check this out Tony."

"I saw, McGeek." Tony now walks away.

"Shouldn't we warn Mr. Hamill that we're not just dealing with one assassin?" Ziva wondered.

"If we told him it was an assassination conspiracy, then we might not have gotten his full cooperation." Tony stated.

"We know the Darth Vader had a disposable phone. Our Petty Officer overheard a phone conversation cuz the witness only saw one person come out from that corridor. Darth Vader has an accomplice, but Mark Hamill doesn't need to know at this point. We need to find some type of connection and all we have to work with the competitor list." Gibbs said. "Have you found out everything about the first 64 competitors on that list yet?"

"It's a fairly large list, Boss." Tony said.

"There are a lot of names to check." McGee said.

"We have ten finished." Ziva stated.

"You all have one hour. One of those competitors is part of the assassination plan." Gibbs stated. "I wanna know the names of family, friends, pets, where they work, if they paid their cable bill this month… When I say everything, I mean everything. I want 64 file folders on my desk by the time I get back."

Tony, Ziva and McGee continue working on the list of 64 competitors that were first come, first serve; the people definitely in the competition and didn't have to be in the raffle because they were already in. Gibbs and Emily leave in order to go down to the Forensic Lab to see if Abby found the disposable phone as all trash bags from the convention were immediately delivered late the Thursday night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long delay in regards to not updating until now. Depression is definitely worse then writer's block.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs and Emily enter into the Forensics Lab where Jamie is sitting around studying. The moment they entered into the lab, Gibbs immediately noticed Abby isn't there. With Jamie's back facing the door and deeply immersed in her studies, Gibbs tries to sneak up behind her.

"You know you can never sneak up on me, Dad." Jamie stated as she spins the chair around to face him. "The smell of sawdust gives you away."

"Maybe I'll start wearing cologne." Gibbs said as he leans forward and kisses Jamie on the forehead.

"The day you start wearing cologne is the day a sloth addicted to drugs, a gorilla disfigured by years of toxic waste contamination, and a bunch of dyslexic turkeys storm the White House and take control." Jamie joked. "Besides, cologne isn't your thing."

"You mean that's not what the Presidential Party is made up of?!" Emily giggled. "I guess I got that question wrong on my test last week."

"I know. It seems like that's what the Presidential Party is made up of these days." Jamie said.

"Where's Abby?" Gibbs wondered as Emily sits down on a stool near Jamie.

"She wasn't here when I arrived, so I sat down and opened my forensics book in order to study. When she finally came around I almost ran for the hills due to the smell. Apparently, she was searching thru the Star Wars convention trash bags all night." Jamie stated. "The Director gave her permission to use the biohazard showers cuz that's what she became… A biohazard."

"Did she say if…" Gibbs begins to compose a question.

"Whatever you had her looking for, I have no idea if she found it or not. I was more concerned with getting smelly Abby away from me."

"I guess I'll go talk to Ducky down in Autopsy." Gibbs stated. "You coming, Emily?"

"Umm…" Emily hesitates slightly. "Would he have that dead guy out in the open? Or any dead people? Cuz I don't think I can handle seeing that."

"It's possible he may have a body on one of the tables." Gibbs answered. "If you don't wanna come, then you don't you have to." He gently places his hand on Emily's shoulder. "You don't have to do something if it would make you feel uncomfortable. And I'd never force you to." He sees Emily crack a smile. "I'll be back soon."

Gibbs leaves the Forensics Lab. He goes to the elevator, gets on and goes down to Autopsy. Before the elevator door opens, he makes a quick change of plans. Gibbs gets off on the floor where the biohazard showers are. He enters into the shower room. The very end shower is running. As Gibbs walks over to the shower, the water stops running. He quickly grabs the towel and steps back so Abby can't see him. From inside the shower, Abby reaches out in order to grab the towel. As she realizes the towel isn't where she left it, she brushes the water away from her eyes. She looks in the direction of where she left the towel, but she doesn't see it. With the towel in hand, Gibbs holds his arm out in front of the shower so Abby can see the towel. He now brings the rest of his body in full view of Abby.

"Looking for this…" Gibbs said with a wicked smile on his face. "By the way, did you find the disposable phone?"

Abby says nothing as she just shakes her from side to side to let Gibbs know that her all night search through the convention trash bags was a waste of time. She grabs Gibbs and pulls him into the shower. Abby places her lips on Gibbs' lips. They begin kissing each other. Gibbs takes his suit jacket off and tosses it. He slips his shoes off and tosses those as well. As soon as Gibbs' suit jacket and shoes are out of harms way, Abby turns the water back on.

Meanwhile, back in the Forensics Lab, Jamie looks to Emily in order to start a conversation. Emily immediately breaks eye contact and looks away. Before Jamie could even open her mouth, Emily slides off the stool and begins looking around the room at everything. With being unsure of how to start a conversation with Emily, Jamie continues studying in the hopes that Emily will start talking to her on her own.

After almost two minutes, Emily finally speaks.

"What's that you're studying?" Emily wondered.

"I'm taking a bunch of Forensics classes." Jamie replied.

"I thought you work here."

"I do." Jamie said. "I work here in the lab with Abby. I'm only part-time and limited to what I actually do. I don't have any type of Forensics degree. Abby wants me to be her full-time assistant and the only way I can do so is if I'm taking Forensics classes. Once I get my degree, I'll be able to be a full-time assistant with more responsibilities and able to process evidence by myself. Maybe not all evidence, but I'd definitely be able to do more around here and without being under supervision."

Emily, with not yet making eye contact with Jamie, does everything she can to keep her eyes occupied.

"I lost of my entire family." Jamie stated.

"What do you mean?" Emily wondered. "You have your dad."

"I wasn't always with my dad. For 15 years I didn't live with him."

"Why not?" Emily sits on the stool next to Jamie.

"It's kind of a long story." Jamie said. "When I was seven, a disk came into my possession. When my mom realized what it was, she contacted a man my dad used to know. I was young; I had no idea what all that stuff on the disk was. Apparently, it was very important photos and documents. An agent was sent to pick us up. We thought we were safe. The agent was shot while driving us. The car crashed. My mom died instantly and my life was hanging by a thread. Somehow, I just barely survived that crash. At the hospital, I was pronounced dead for a couple minutes, but there was a doctor who just wouldn't give up on me. That doctor brought me back. From the crash, I have some scars, but overall, my biggest problem is that I'm partially blind in my left eye…" As she continues her story, she notices Emily has finally made eye contact with her. "Anyway, I was in a coma for a few months. When I finally woke up, I had no idea who I was. My identity was changed for my own protection and my dad never knew I was alive. My foster family raised me. I was now Jamie Samson, not Kelly Gibbs anymore. It was 11 years before I started remembering who I actually was. Yeah, I was mad at my foster family for deceiving me and leading me to believe I was there own daughter and not adopted, but I couldn't stop loving them. They gave me everything I needed. They loved me with all their hearts. When I remembered my dad, Jethro, all I was left wondering why he abandoned me, why he didn't love me anymore. But I didn't know he thought I was dead cuz that's what he was led to believe. I spent four years hating my dad for abandoning me."

"How did you and Jethro get back together?" Emily wondered as she's interested in Jamie's story.

"Once again, it was all about that disk." Jamie said. "The people who were on the disk found out I was still alive. They came after me. My mom wasn't home at the time, but they killed my brother and father to get to me. With my real dad back in my life cuz he was working on the case, I pretended to not know who he was. Eventually, the man who helped change my identity in order to keep me safe is the man who ended up killing my mom and almost killing me. The man took me hostage and wanted a trade; the copy of the disk for my life." She added. "My entire foster family was murdered. My real mom was killed in the car crash when I was seven. And I ended up being back where I belong, with my real dad. I know how it feels to think the death of someone you love, is your fault. A part of me still believes the death of the Samson family is my fault. I loved them so much. To honor them, I kept the name they gave me… Jamie." She said. Jamie sees that Emily was hanging onto her every word. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love. And I know how it feels to think it's your fault. What happened to your sister isn't your fault, Emily."

"I know…" Emily said. "I watched as my dad was in the basement beating my sister…" She begins to say as her eyes become watery as she tries to not cry. "He killed my sister cuz she was gonna save me. Ashley was gonna help me when I needed her the most; to get me away from my dad." The tears come trickling down her cheeks now. "I was too afraid of my dad to help Ashley when she needed me. I ran upstairs like a coward and he killed her."

Jamie leans closer and embraces Emily as she cries.

"I lied…" Emily cried in Jamie's arms. "I don't have a report to do on a career. I made up the whole thing. Jethro is gonna hate me."

"I kinda got the impression you don't have a report to do." Jamie acknowledged. "May I ask…?"

"Ever since my situation changed, I'm so confused. With my father gone, I feel lost cuz all I ever knew was abuse; both physical and emotional." Emily continues crying. "It's a drastic change. I like not being abused, but it's all I ever knew. It's like I'm experiencing all feelings and emotions for the first time. I don't know how to handle feelings and emotions like normal people. I never learned how. So I'm constantly calling Jethro several times a day and needing to see him a couple times a week. I feel like I'm bugging him, that I'm just a hassle with my emotional crap all the time. I'm scared, you know. He knows what I've been thru. He's like the only person I can really talk to about it cuz he's been thru the same thing. Just being around him makes me feel so much better. I know I'm needy; I can't help it with what happened and not being normal. With how needy I am, I must be bothering him, so this career report is just an excuse…"

"My Dad is very fond of you, Emily." Jamie stated. "Ever since you came into the picture, my dad has been happier."

"Really?" Emily wondered as she lifts her head up to look at Jamie.

"I know all about what my dad went thru as a child. I came from loving parents, both real and foster…" Jamie begins to say as she grabs a tissue and start wiping Emily's tears away. "No matter how much my dad tells me about what he went thru, I'd never understand how it made him feel. He can tell me how it felt… But like he says, the only way to fully understand it is if you went thru it. My dad and I talk about everything, not so much about his childhood, though." She added. "You're not bugging or bothering him, Emily. He likes talking to you and enjoys your company. You and my dad share a bond thru a common life experience. It's good for both of you." Jamie paused for a couple seconds. "Before… You mentioned not being normal. Let me tell you something… There's no such thing as a normal human being. Take Tony for example."

"Isn't he your husband…?" Emily is sure, but unsure at the time.

"Yes, he is. But he's an idiot." Jamie joked. Emily giggles. "He's my idiot and I love him with all my heart." She paused for a couple seconds. "You should tell my dad about the report and let him know why you did it."

"I know… I will."

After a couple minutes, Gibbs enters into the Forensics Lab. Both Jamie and Emily looked confused.

"Those aren't the clothes you were wearing when you left." Emily said. "What happened?"

"Ducky was working on a body down in Autopsy…" Gibbs begins to say as he notices Jamie rolling her eyes at the start of his lame excuse because she knows the real reason after reading her father's body language. "Some bodily fluid squirted up at me."

"Eww…" Emily is slightly disgusted by the thought.

"So I went to my car to get spare clothes."

Jamie shakes her head at how much of a lame excuse her father just told. Eventually, Abby enters into the lab just as Gibbs and Emily leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tony, Ziva and McGee are still running down any and all information on the people who will be competing in the Last Vader Standing competition, particularly the first 64 competitors. Each of them is working at their own desk. While working, Tony is slightly distracted as he keeps looking over at Gibbs' desk.

"Wow… Lieutenant Jeremy Keen helped design the new security system for the Pentagon." McGee stated in amazement. "Instead of him being targeted for his knowledge of the new security system, he was targeted…"

"For his knowledge of over-hearing something he shouldn't have." Ziva finished McGee's sentence. "Are any of your people looking like a good suspect?"

"No type of fencing and martial arts skills that I can find. None of them have a criminal record, not even a parking ticket." McGee replied. "You?"

"Same." Ziva said. "I have three more to run down, though."

"What about you, Tony, any luck?" McGee wondered.

"I can't believe Gibbs solved my Rubik's Cube so quickly." Tony stated. "How the hell did he do that?!" He stands up and cautiously walks over to Gibbs' desk.

"Are you done with your part of the list, Tony?" McGee wondered.

"No…" Tony responded.

"Don't you think…" McGee begins to say.

"No, I don't think, McGeek."

"That explains a lot." Ziva muttered softly to herself.

"There's just no way Gibbs could've solved the Rubik's Cube in less then one minute." Tony said. "I wanna know how he did it." He's now standing at Gibbs' desk looking around to make sure the coast is clear.

"Actually… I think the world record for solving a Rubik's Cube is less then 15 seconds." McGee stated. "So it's definitely possible."

Tony finally sits down on Gibbs' chair. Ziva and McGee look at each other as Tony starts trying to open Gibbs' desk. They shake their heads and get back to work. The top drawer of Gibbs' desk is locked. Tony tries to open the middle drawer, but ends with the same result. Finally, he tries the bottom drawer. The bottom drawer is unlocked. Tony opens the bottom drawer.

As Tony looks into the bottom drawer of Gibbs' desk, he laughs slightly and shakes his head at what he sees. Inside the drawer are two Rubik's Cubes; one finished and one unfinished, the unfinished one being Tony's. Tony notices a photograph under the finished Rubik's Cube. He lifts the Rubik's Cube to reveal the entire photo. He picks up the photo. The photo is that of Gibbs' first wife, Shannon, Jamie's mother, holding a finished Rubik's Cube. Tony cracks a smile as he realizes the finished Rubik's Cube that Gibbs tossed to him yesterday, belonged to Shannon.

"You cheater." Tony muttered softly to himself as he shakes his head.

As Tony goes to put the photo of Shannon and the finished Rubik's Cube back into the drawer, he notices the drawer doesn't contain things you'd normally see in a work desk. The drawer contains a small jewelry box with two necklaces; one necklace has a locket that has a picture of Gibbs and Shannon together and the other has a cross. The engagement ring and wedding rings are also there. Lastly, inside of the jewelry box is a bracelet with an engraving that reads 'We are one for an eternity, my dearest Jethro.' The drawer itself contains other things that belonged to Shannon; a small statue with two birds perched on a branch, a penguin key chain, a hat that was knitted, a lock of red hair and some other small stuff. In the very back of the drawer, Tony notices a stack of photos. He picks up the stack of photos and belongs flipped through them. As Tony flips through the photos, he sees objects that are actually in the drawer. Every photograph is mostly of just Shannon with some containing Gibbs and Jamie (Kelly as she was called when she was younger). Tony cracks a smile as he continues flipping through the photos at how happy Shannon looks in each and also how happy Gibbs and Shannon look together. He finally reaches the bottom of the stack. Tony almost busts out laughing because what's on the bottom of the stack isn't a photo; it's an index card that reads 'Get back to work DiNozzo!'

About 20 minutes later, Gibbs and Emily come back. As they walk into the work area, Emily immediately goes to sit at Gibbs' desk. Gibbs walks over to McGee's desk.

"Find a store that has Star Wars costumes for rent." Gibbs stated.

"Is there any particular costume…" McGee begins to say as he realizes Gibbs has no idea what Star Wars is to begin with. "I'll get right on that, Boss."

"Why do…" Ziva begins to ask as Gibbs is walking passed her desk.

"I don't wanna spook our assassin by looking like cops. We're all gonna wear costumes to blend in." Gibbs stated as he breezes by in order to go up to MTAC.

"Yes!" McGee cheered as he jumps for joy. He immediately grabs the phone and starts to dial a number. "I wanna be a Stormtrooper… Or Boba Fett… Or Han Solo… Maybe even Chewbacca! Oooohh, this will be so fun!"

Both Tony and Ziva shake their heads at how excited McGee is getting. Tony now looks to Ziva.

"Haha!" Tony laughed. "You have to wear a geeky costume." He sticks his tongue out at her.

"I'm gonna video tape you getting your ass beat in that Last Vader Standing competition." Ziva stated. "And you seem to forget, for the competition, you'll be wearing a Darth Vader costume."

"I was only joking, you know." Tony said.

"Too bad… I'm not." Ziva grins. "I'll post it on the internet and ask the Director if she can add the link to her next employee email. So everyone in the entire building will get to see it."

"You wouldn't…" Tony seems sure that she wouldn't. He notices the expression on Ziva's face. He stands up. "I need to hit the head."

Tony finally walks away. Ziva walks to McGee's desk to start a conversation, but in actuality, it's to get a better view of the MTAC area. As Ziva is chatting with McGee, she notices Tony running passed MTAC in the direction of the Director's office. Ziva smirks as she knew Tony wasn't going to the restroom, that he was making his way to the back elevator in order to go to the Director's office.

While in MTAC, Gibbs is already deep into an ongoing mission of apprehending the dangerous fugitive, Amir. The special team that Gibbs has been coordinating this mission with for the past few weeks has finally cornered the suspect after two failed attempts at capturing him. This time, the pursuit of Amir led the special team into Madrid, Spain.

"We have the suspect trapped… The heat signature indicates he's in the back of the room." The team leader said. "My team is standing by and awaiting further orders."

"This man is a highly skilled and very resourceful assassin." Gibbs stated. "Approach the suspect with extreme caution. Never let your guard down cuz he'll use it against you. Don't underestimate him." He added. "When you enter the room, secure it without going near the suspect. Make him lay on the floor, on his stomach, before approaching him in order to put the shackles on. If he doesn't cooperate with lying on the floor, shoot him with the bean bag gun. If he's still not cooperating, then use the taser. You have the authority to use deadly force… Only if absolutely necessary. But we need him alive."

"Roger that." The team leader acknowledged.

Gibbs watches from the screen in MTAC as the special team storms the room in Madrid, Spain to finally apprehend the fugitive, Amir. As the team storms the room, Amir threw a knife at of one of the team members. The knife penetrated into the man's lower neck, around the collar bone area. All guns immediately point to Amir as he reaches for another knife.

"Take him alive!" Gibbs shouted.

Two team members immediately shoot Amir with their bean bag guns. One bean bag hits Amir in the face and the other hits him in the upper chest, near the neck. Three seconds after the shooting of the bean bags, the taser is also fired at Amir. With being hit by two bean bags and the taser, Amir finally goes down and three members of the team cautiously approach him while the others remain at a distance while keeping their gun pointed at him. The three team members secure Amir by putting the shackles on him. The team leader goes to check on the wounded member.

"Man down, but it's not fatal." The team leader stated. "When we gassed him earlier it must have slightly impaired his vision."

"Bring Amir in, ASAP." Gibbs said.

"Roger that."

The connection is terminated and Gibbs leaves MTAC in order to find out if McGee found a costume store.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tony arrives at Chioke's school in order to pick him up. The school day has been officially over for some time now. Chioke has been attending the after-school program ever since Jamie started taking Forensics courses at a local University. Tony walks into the building where the after-school program is. He walks to the room that has the indoor pool, since every Friday, the children are brought there for swimming lessons and also free swim time. Tony enters into the pool room where he sees Chioke sitting on a bench at the far end of the room. Chioke's teacher, Mrs. Calvin, who also helps run the after-school program, approaches Tony before he can make his way around the pool to get Chioke.

"Did he go in the pool this time?" Tony immediately asked.

"I'd like to speak with you about that." Mrs. Calvin replied. "He only agreed to get into the pool with me. Once we were in the pool, in all my years, I've never seen a child panic as much as he did. But he at least tried this time." She added. "Do you know why he's afraid of water?"

"Honestly… I have no idea." Tony answered. "Whatever happened… It happened in Nigeria, before I met him. And I hardly know anything about Chioke before his time with me."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Mrs. Calvin begins to say.

"I'm not completely sure as to what happened to his family." Tony stated as he knew what Mrs. Calvin was going to ask. "Almost every single night he has nightmares. Because of the nightmares, he doesn't like to sleep and tries to stay awake. Jamie and I think the nightmares have something to do with his family, but he won't open up about it and… Well… It's probably painful enough for a six-year-old to even think about. All we really know is that Chioke was shot when he was four-years-old and it's why he's unable to speak. A man named, Arthur, found him on the verge of death and took care of him. Eventually, I met Chioke while in Nigeria, adopted him and took him home with me. We really don't know anything about his past life before us." He added. "I have no idea how to help him get over this fear of water."

"The first step in helping Chioke get over the fear of water is to find the cause. Once you find out what caused the fear, it'll be easier to help him get over it. The cause is the key." Mrs. Calvin stated. "It may be hard for him to talk about it, especially if his fear of water has anything to do with what happened to his family. Chioke needs to be reassured that he's not alone in this world and that you'll always be there for him when he needs you. As much as you don't wanna bring up the past with him… For any human being who has been thru a traumatic experience, keeping it bottled inside is unhealthy. I know you wanna help Chioke. The only way to do so is to get him to tell you what happened."

"I know." Tony agreed. "Look, I really have to get Chioke cuz we have to go to the…" He paused as he didn't want to tell Mrs. Calvin about going to the Star Wars convention. "I was just planning on taking him to…"

"The Star Wars convention." Mrs. Calvin said what Tony was trying to not admit. "Your wife told me about it this morning. She seems very excited to watch your match and wanted to borrow my video camera."

"Now I know where she got the video camera."

"You might see me at the convention. I'm taking my nephews." Mrs. Calvin said. "You should get going."

"Yes I should. Bye."

"Bye."

Tony walks to the other end of the pool where Chioke is still sitting on the bench. As Tony approaches the bench, Chioke doesn't even acknowledge him. Chioke's eyes are fixated on the pool. With a couple children inside the pool splashing and making waves, Chioke just watches. Chioke's heart begins beating rapidly as his breathing becomes heavier.

In Chioke's mind, he hears the sound of gun-fire. From the rubble of a collapsed building, Chioke watches his mother. As she gets caught in the crossfire, all he hears is his mother yell; 'Run Chioke! Run!' As his mother falls to the ground, he then hears himself shout; 'Mommy!'

"Chioke…" Tony tries to get his attention as he leans crouches down.

Chioke doesn't snap out of it. In Chioke's mind, he sees himself all alone. He's scared and frozen in fear. He hears one last sound of gun-fire, then a splash of water.

"Chioke…" Tony tries again as he places his hand on Chioke's shoulder.

Chioke finally snaps out of it and immediately wraps his arms around Tony's neck. With the tight hold he feels, Tony can tell Chioke is scared. He knows whatever just happened, has something to do with the nightmares. Tony wishes, as he's done for quite some time now, that Chioke would let him know what the nightmares are about. For Tony, when Chioke suffers from these nightmares and day visions of those nightmares, he suffers too.

Tony grabs Chioke's backpack. He lifts Chioke in his arms and walks toward the door. Tony, with Chioke in his arms, walks down the hallway, out of the building and to the car. Once at the car, he opens the passenger side door and places Chioke inside. Chioke puts the seatbelt on as Tony gets in the driver's side. Before starting the car, Tony looks to the right at Chioke who is already looking at him. As Tony looks into those innocent eyes, he feels sad. Sad that whatever Chioke holds inside, is something he's left to speculate about. The sadness quickly goes away as Chioke smiles.

"You ready to watch daddy get his butt kicked?" Tony wondered.

'Not want daddy hurt.' Chioke signed with his hands as he has a worried facial expression.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna get hurt. Daddy is just gonna play a game, that's all." Tony assured him. "You're gonna clap for me, right?"

Chioke nods with a smile.

'Want say I love you.' Chioke signed.

"I love you too, Kid." Tony said. "And… Oh look!" He turns to the side to completely face Chioke. Tony puts his left hand up, folds his thumb into the palm and tightens the other fingers together to make his hand look like some type of head. "The Tickle Monster is looking for Chioke!"

With a playfully excited expression on his face, Chioke grabs his backpack and covers his face with it. Tony's Tickle Monster hand continues searching. Chioke glances over the backpack. As the Tickle Monster looks toward Chioke, he ducks behind the bag.

"It appears the Tickle Monster can't find Chioke."

Tony begins to pull his hand away. Chioke drops the backpack and smiles. The Tickle Monster is immediately drawn to Chioke and starts the tickle torture. Chioke squirms in the seat as Tony tickles him. Tony hears a couple brief, low squeals coming from Chioke. He once again wishes he could hear Chioke's laughter. After a minute, Tony pulls his hand away.

"We should really get going before I'm late. If I'm late, I'll be disqualified." Tony stated. He notices the confused look on Chioke's face. "Disqualified basically means I lose, without even playing."

'Not want you lose.' Chioke signed.

Tony just smiles.

'I hungry.'

"I'll get you something to eat at the convention."

Tony starts the car and drives off in order to get to the Star Wars convention.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once at the Star Wars convention, Tony, while holding Chioke's hand in order to not lose him in the crowd, make their way inside and try to find the others. Tony knows the others are dressed up as Star Wars characters in order to blend in more. In the crowd, Tony searches the area and finally notices Jamie. Tony and Chioke approach the team. Gibbs is dressed as Han Solo. McGee is dressed as one of the Tusken Raiders, also known as the Sand People, who live in the desert on the planet of Tatooine. Ziva is dressed as Bounty Hunter Princess Leia from Return of the Jedi. Jamie is the only one not wearing a costume because she didn't go with the others since she had a forensics class to attend. Jamie is holding a costume Gibbs picked up for Chioke. They finally approach the vicinity. First, Tony gives Jamie a kiss. Then he looks to the others.

"Nice costumes." Tony tries to hold his laughter in. "It's actually an improvement to look at you now, McGeek."

"Haha! Very funny." McGee said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I happen to think the Sand People are…"

"Yeah, ok. Good for you, McGeek." Tony stopped him before he could finish his opinion.

"Why aren't you wearing the Darth Vader costume?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Cuz it makes me look…" Tony sees the expression on Gibbs' face. "You really should've picked a costume that has a mask, Boss." Once noticing Gibbs is glaring at him, Tony looks away like he didn't say anything.

"Go put the costume on, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered. "The competition is gonna start soon."

"Chioke… Grandpa Gibbs got you a costume." Jamie said while looking at Chioke.

After hearing the costume is for him, Chioke becomes excited, walks to Jamie and immediately checks it out. Jamie takes Chioke and starts walking to a place where he can put the costume on.

As Jamie and Chioke are making their way through the crowd, Tony remains in the vicinity of the others in order to receive instruction from Gibbs. As Tony is talking to Gibbs, the gang of Ewoks, about eleven in total, charge at Tony. Without knowing what's coming from behind, Tony continues the conversation. Gibbs, who realizes the gang of Ewoks charging, says nothing. McGee and Ziva also say nothing. The gang of Ewoks approaches Tony and the leader of the gang jabs his spear in Tony's ass.

"Ow!" Tony jumps as he's startled by the jab in the ass, which actually kind of hurt a little bit. The Ewoks, Ziva and McGee start laughing as Tony turns to face his attacker. "Gimme that!" He grabs the Ewok leader's spear. Tony holds the spear up in the air so the Ewok leader can't grab it as he jumps up and down trying to get it, but is too short to reach. "Can't get it now, can you…" He sticks his tongue out at the Ewoks. The Ewok leader kicks Tony in the shin. "Ow!" Tony cried as he drops the spear. "Get out of here you little rodents!" He exclaimed in a strong tone of voice.

The Ewok leader picks up his spear. The Ewoks retreat. Tony turns around to face the team. Ziva and McGee are still laughing and Gibbs is just shaking his head.

"You could've warned me they were coming." Tony said.

"That would've taken the fun out of it." McGee stated.

"What the hell did you do to piss off the Ewoks?" Ziva wondered.

"They started it." Tony replied.

Ziva and McGee look toward each other. They then look back to Tony.

"There's no way the Ewoks started this." McGee stated.

"You have a way of pissing people off." Ziva stated. "Half of the time, I have to refrain from kicking your ass myself."

"You can be pretty rude, obnoxious, annoying…" McGee begins to say.

"Ok! I get it!" Tony exclaimed. "You don't have to continue."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed as he glares at him and motions for him to go change.

"I'm gonna go put my costume on right now." Tony said as he begins to walk away.

"Tony…" Ziva tries to get his attention.

Tony turns to face her. Ziva waves a video camera in the air. With Tony's grumpy facial expression, Ziva puts the video camera away because she knows he saw it. Tony walks away in order to find a place where he can put his costume on.

A couple minutes after Tony leaving the area in order to get changed, Jamie and Chioke return. Chioke is dressed up as a Jawa. As they approach, Chioke is finishing up the hot dog that Jamie bought for him to eat. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee all look at Chioke who just looks so happy and excited.

"Introducing the most adorable Jawa you've ever seen." Jamie said as she shows off Chioke in his costume. She hands a camera to Gibbs. "Take a picture of us."

Jamie crouches down next to Chioke as Gibbs gets the camera ready and focused. Gibbs snaps a picture of them.

Eventually, Tony returns wearing the Darth Vader costume. He's now ready for the match. The coordinator makes an announcement for all competitors to come sign-in. Tony walks away in order to go sign-in. The crowd surrounding the stage becomes larger and larger with costumed, convention attendees wanting to watch the Last Vader Standing competition.

After the sign-in, the 128 competitors (64 first come, first serve entries and 64 out of a couple thousand raffle entries, Tony being the 64th of the raffle) await for the competition to finally begin. All competitors wait in a designated area for their names to be called. With a microphone in hand, the coordinator stands on the stage and explains the rules as the competition will begin shortly. Jamie and Ziva get their video cameras ready. From Chioke's position, he jumps up trying to see what's going on, but can't see through all the people. Gibbs lifts Chioke and sits him on his shoulders so he can see everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

With the competition officially underway, 64 matches in total this day, Tony stands in the designated area waiting for his time to get ready for his match. Since each competitor is required to wear a light-weight armor under their Darth Vader costume to help reduce the possibility of injuries, the staff tries to make sure four pairs are ready at all times in order to keep the competition moving. With the announcement of the next match, a staff member escorts Tony and his opponent into the back to get ready.

Tony steps into one of the rooms and closes the door. The light-weight armor is lying on the bench in the room. He takes the Darth Vader costume off. He puts the light-weight armor on and is amazing how light it actually is. After putting the Darth Vader costume back on, all except the helmet, he waits patiently in the room after opening the door.

As the competition progresses, two staff members enter into the room to set-up the button across Tony's chest. The button lights-up and makes a noise when it's hit. The object of the match, in order to win, is to earn the most points by hitting the button with a lightsaber as much as possible before time runs out. In total, each match is three fighting minutes.

Eventually, Tony and his opponent are completely ready and waiting to be called up for their match. Each of them has the armored Darth Vader helmet in hand; the helmet that the competition provides. After the current match is over, the coordinator steps onto the stage and declares a winner.

"Our next match… Match number 23 is between Nicholas Jensen and Anthony DiNozzo." The coordinator announced as Nicholas and Tony walk onto the stage.

As Tony walks out onto the stage, he sees his cheering section consisting of: Jamie, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Chioke. Jamie is already cheering for Tony and Chioke is clapping in excitement while sitting on Gibbs' shoulders. Tony also notices the two video cameras both pointing at him. Tony gets into position and puts the Darth Vader helmet on. A staff member walks up to Tony and hands him the special-made lightsaber with the thin foaming over it; the third thing the competition provides for the competitors.

With Tony and Nicholas being ready and in position, the referee walks up. The referee quickly explains match rules to the competitors, as a reminder. After a minute of quickly explaining the rules to them, the referee puts the whistles in his mouth.

The referee blows the whistle. The timer begins to count down. As soon as the whistle is blown, Nicholas, with the lightsaber in his right hand, makes an immediate thrust forward. With the immediate, unexpected charge of his opponent, Tony reacts quickly. Tony moves to his right, at a slight vertical angle toward his opponent. He then plunges forward more and jabs his lightsaber into the button strapped on his opponent's chest. The button lights up and makes a noise. The referee blows the whistle and the timer is stopped. Tony earns the first point of the match.

With Tony earning the first point of the match, his cheering section begins cheering for him. The gang of Ewoks who are watching the video screen in order to view the competition, start booing. The referee resets Nicholas' button. Tony and Nicholas get into starting positions. The referee blows the whistle. The timer counts down. Tony and Nicholas begin again.

As Tony's match continues, Ziva and Jamie keep recording with the video cameras. Ziva is recording the entire competition in order to analyze later to help determine who the assassin is. Jamie is only recording Tony's match.

On stage, the lightsabers clash as both competitors try their best to hit each other's button in order to earn a point. With the fight continuing, Nicholas moves to the side and goes for a quick swing at Tony who just blocks the swing with his own lightsaber. As they test each other strength, Tony's over-powering strength allows him to gain the upper-hand. Nicholas' lightsaber is pushed downward a bit. Tony sees an opportunity and takes it. Tony slides his lightsaber away and makes a sudden flick upward. Nicholas' button lights up and makes a noise. The referee blows the whistle and the timer is stopped.

Tony earns point number two on the scoreboard. The team cheers for Tony. The gang of Ewoks boos.

The referee resets Nicholas' button. The competitors get back into position with just over one minute left in the match. The referee blows the whistle, the timer counts down and Tony and Nicholas go at it again.

Now, with less then 20 seconds left in the match, the two continue battling. Even with losing, Nicholas doesn't give up. After a swing from Nicholas, Tony's lightsaber somehow manages to slide down the other and end up lying close to Nicholas' elbow. Tony seizes the opportunity and pushes his lightsaber forward and down a little bit. Nicholas' button lights up and makes a noise again. The referee blows the whistle and the timer stops. Tony now has three points on the scoreboard with only five seconds left.

The referee officially calls the match. Tony wins his first match. The team cheers. Jamie cheers wildly and Chioke claps as hard as he can. And of course the Ewoks boo at the screen as they're disappointed that Tony won. The coordinator walks onto the stage. Tony and Nicholas stand on either side of the coordinator. They each hand their lightsaber to a staff member who came out to collect them in order to use in the next match.

"Anthony DiNozzo is the official winner of match number 23, with a score of 3 to 0 over Nicholas Jensen." The coordinator announced. Tony and Nicholas shake hands as the coordinator keeps talking. "Anthony DiNozzo advances into the next round." He pauses for a couple seconds as Tony and Nicholas walk off the stage. He then announces the next match.

Tony goes into the back in order to get changed. A staff member in the back collects the armored Darth Vader helmet from Tony. Tony now goes into the room where he changed before. Once changed back into his regular clothes because he couldn't wait to get out of that costume, he makes his way back into the crowd to find the others.

Gibbs sets Chioke down as Tony approaches. Chioke runs to Tony who lifts him into his arms.

"Daddy did well." Tony said to Chioke who agreed by nodding his head.

"You got lucky." Ziva stated.

"Good job, DiNozzo." Gibbs congratulated him. "That was actually impressive."

"I guess those fencing classes were actually useful." Tony stated. He notices everyone now giving him a weird look. "Mom signed me up for fencing classes when I was younger. It was so boring that I only showed up to five sessions. I would've showed up for less, but mom stuck around."

"We can't leave until today's matches are over." Gibbs stated. "So go enjoy yourself."

McGee leaves fast as he can. Tony wishes to leave right now, but will try to make the most of it. Tony, Jamie and Chioke walk away to go find something to do. Gibbs and Ziva stay in the crowd in order to watch and continue recording the matches.

Once all of the matches for round one are over, Gibbs and Ziva go to find the others. Gibbs sends them off to the cars. Gibbs, who is left to find McGee, has a pretty good idea where he would most likely be.

Gibbs walks to the gaming center of the convention. As he knew, McGee is sitting at on of the consoles. He's playing Star Wars Battlefront 2 with and against a couple other people. Gibbs walks up behind McGee.

"Take that!" McGee exclaimed as he shoots at one of the other gamers. "Oh yeah! Bow down to the master!" He exclaimed as he shoots another gamers character to death. "You can't handle this! I'm the king!"

"Elf Lord. It's time to go." Gibbs stated.

"Just give me a minute, Boss." McGee said. Gibbs grabs McGee by the ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" McGee cried as Gibbs is dragging him away from the game. "But I'm not done… And I still wanna get a picture of myself inside the mouth of the Rancor!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll make sure to get you a picture of my boot in your…"

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs drags McGee out of the convention. Once everybody is in the cars, they leave to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday**

**Chapter 10**

Tony is sitting at his desk and is slightly annoyed. Ziva and McGee are watching the recording of the Last Vader Standing competition, while Emily is doing something at Gibbs' desk. With Ziva analyzing the competitors, McGee watches for the shear enjoyment of it. Ziva has already gone through the tape and now just keeps replaying Tony's match.

"Do you have to keep watching…" Tony begins to say.

"Yes." Ziva stated. "I'm trying to analyze the techniques of the competitors in order to determine which one has the ability, the skill level to actually win the competition. I'm merely trying to establish who the assassin is."

"I hate to break it to you…" Tony begins to say. "…But I'm not the assassin!" He stated in a firm tone of voice.

"I know." Ziva said. "It's just too funny not to watch over and over again."

Abby and Ducky step off the elevator and walk over.

"We heard you guys recorded the competition." Abby said.

"I have the tape ready." Ziva stated.

Tony's head falls onto his desk. Abby and Ducky stand near the plasma screen in order to watch Tony's match. The tape plays. They watch the match.

"I thoroughly enjoyed fencing in my youth. I was quite good at it, if I do say so myself." Ducky stated.

"You and Tony have something in common." McGee said. "He also enjoyed fencing back in the day."

"That's a lie!" Tony exclaimed.

"I can't imagine Tony fencing." Abby stated. "Though…"

"My mom forced me, alright! But I didn't like it."

"Maybe you just didn't really give it a chance." Ducky said. "Fencing is a very competitive sport. It's the art of defense. It takes skill, anticipation and…"

"Ducky… Tony only thinks contract sports are real sports." Ziva stated.

"Contact sports, Ziva." Tony corrects her. "You know… physical contact involving tackling and knocking each other down."

"I still prefer the sophisticated sports…" Ducky begins to say as he notices the look on Tony's face. "I'm not saying that you're not sophisticated, Tony…"

"Could've fooled me…" Ziva muttered softly to herself.

"Ducky's just saying that the sports you like are so barbaric." Abby stated.

"Yes, that's the word I was going to say." Ducky agreed.

"I guess I'm just a barbarian, Ducky." Tony laughed.

"I must be going." Ducky stated. "I have a guest downstairs."

Ducky walks away and goes to the elevator. Ducky steps onto the elevator as Jamie and Chioke step off. Jamie and Chioke walk into the work area. Chioke immediately runs to Tony and sits in his lap.

"I should get going too." Abby said because she has stuff to work on. "Chioke…" She tries to get his attention. Chioke looks to her. "Wanna come help me?"

Chioke nods. He slides off Tony's lap and walks to Abby. Chioke places his hand into Abby's hand and they walk to the elevator. Jamie sits down on the corner of Tony's desk. Jamie looks across at her father's desk where Emily is seated.

"Hi Emily." Jamie greeted her. "How are you doing today?"

"Hey… I'm good. Thanks for yesterday, by the way." Emily replied.

"What happened yesterday?" Tony wondered.

"We bonded at your expense." Jamie grins.

"Whatever she said about me is a completely lie. Well… anything good she said is true. All the bad stuff is a lie." Tony said. "I'm the sexiest, most kind and caring…" As Tony continues the others start looking at each other. "…I'm sensitive to my wife's needs and my coworkers…" The others try hard not to laugh. "…Yet at the same time, I'm the most masculine man to ever walk the earth."

"Wow… You really think highly of yourself." Ziva stated.

"My favorite part was, sensitive to my coworkers." McGee laughed.

"Shut up, Probie!" Tony exclaimed. "Nobody was talking to you."

"Sensitive to my coworkers… Yeah, right. Whatever you say…" Jamie said sarcastically.

"We should be working." Tony stated.

"Now he's trying to change the subject." Jamie stated. "Typical Tony…"

"Well… After analyzing the skill and technique of all the competitors, only two of them strike me as having the skillfulness to actually win this competition." Ziva stated. She puts their pictures up on the plasma. "Aaron Baxter and Ryan Conway."

"When is Tony's next match?" McGee wondered.

"It's later this afternoon." Jamie answered.

"Oh man…" McGee sighed.

"Aww… Poor Probie. You're such a geek, you know that." Tony said. "You'd rather be at the convention then being anywhere else. It's not all that exciting."

"You may think this case sucks…" McGee begins to say.

"It does suck!"

"To you it does. But to me, it's enjoyable."

"That's cuz you're surrounded by your own, geeky kind. People who go to these conventions are such nerds. Only a geek like you would go to a stupid Star Wars convention…"

"That's it… I'm sick of your ragging on Tim over this case." Jamie stated. "You wanna know why the Ewoks don't like Tony? I'll tell you…"

Tony quickly gets up and places his hand over Jamie's mouth to keep her quiet. Jamie grabs Tony by the arm. Jamie twists Tony's arm behind him and shoves him down onto the desk.

"Ow!" Tony cried as his chest lies across the desk and Jamie is holding his arm behind his back. "Just so you all know… I let her do this to me."

"As I was saying…" Jamie continues as she keeps Tony pinned to the desk. "You know at the convention, you can have your picture taken in the mouth of the Rancor."

"Yesterday, I wanted to get my picture taken in the Rancor's mouth." McGee stated.

"McGee… Shhh." Ziva shushed him. "Let her finish."

"Tony got his picture taken in the mouth of the Rancor..." Jamie begins to say. "When Tony got in the line, he cut in front of the Ewoks when they weren't looking."

"Huh?" McGee is confused.

"I'm slightly confused too." Ziva said. "When did he have the time…"

"This was on Wednesday night." Jamie stated.

"Hold on… You mean to say you guys were at the convention before this case even started?" McGee needed to be absolutely sure.

"Yes." Jamie replied.

Ziva and McGee begin laughing. Jamie lets go of Tony.

"In my defense, I only went to the convention cuz I overheard two guys at the deli talking about how you can get a picture of yourself inside the mouth of the Rancor. The Rancor is awesome, I admit. But I only went to get the picture."

"You geek!" McGee exclaimed. Tony glares at him. McGee looks away.

"I wasn't there for any other reason. Just to get the picture." Tony stated again.

There's a moment of silence.

"McGee, do you have the lightsabers you bought the other night?" Gibbs asked as he enters into the area.

"I have them right here." McGee answered. "Why?"

"DiNozzo could use some practice for his match later today." Gibbs stated.

"Oh, come on!" Tony protested. "It's bad enough I'm in this competition…"

"It's not debatable, DiNozzo." Gibbs said in a strong tone of voice. "You need to be more enthusiastic about this case."

"You just love torturing me."

Gibbs smirks as he walks away in order to go upstairs to the Director's office. McGee grabs the two lightsabers.

"You want the red or the green lightsaber?" McGee asked Tony.

Tony runs to catch-up to Gibbs at the start of the back stairs.

"Boss…" Tony tries to get his attention.

"I told you it's not debatable, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"It's not about that." Tony said. "Yesterday, you knew I would be curious about how you finished the Rubik's Cube so quickly. And you knew I would look in your desk. You left the bottom drawer unlocked so I can see all the stuff inside. Last night, Jamie told me it was your way of opening up to me."

"Shannon would've loved you, Tony." Gibbs stated as he gently places his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"That means a lot to me, Gibbs."

Gibbs turns away and walks up the stairs. Tony walks back to the work area. McGee is standing at Tony's desk with the lightsabers in hand.

Suddenly, a group of men step off the elevator. Four armed men, members of the special team Gibbs has been working with, and their prisoner. The prisoner, Amir, who is locked in shackles, is escorted to the window near the team's work area.

"Where's Special Agent Gibbs?" The team leader asked.

"He just went upstairs." Tony replied. "Who is this?"

"That's classified." The team leader stated. He looks to the prisoner. "On the floor! Lie on your back. Now!"

Ziva looks at the prisoner. Her eyes widen and her heart begins beating rapidly. As the prisoner Amir goes to lie on the floor, he makes eye contact with Ziva. Her mouth opens slightly, out of both surprise and shock. Ziva stands up.

"I have to hit the head." Ziva stated.

Ziva walks away as quickly as she can. Amir smirks in a slightly sinister way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs finally comes back downstairs. He sees the familiar faces of the special team he's been working with and also Amir who is still lying on the floor.

"Take him to interrogation one." Gibbs stated to the leader of the special team. "Go down that hallway." He points in the direction. "Once you round the corner, second door on the left-hand side."

The special team gets the prisoner off the floor and escorts him to the interrogation room. Gibbs looks to Tony and McGee.

"Who is that guy?" Tony wondered.

"I told you to practice with the lightsabers." Gibbs stated.

"Oh… I didn't think you were serious about that."

"I tried to tell him you were, Boss." McGee said.

"Go to the garage and practice." Gibbs said.

Gibbs goes to his desk where Jamie and Emily are. Emily is sitting in Gibbs' chair and Jamie is sitting on the corner of the desk. Gibbs kisses Jamie on the forehead. As Tony and McGee are walking to the elevator, McGee jabs Tony in the butt with the red lightsaber. Tony turns around and looks at McGee with an angry facial expression.

"You're dead, Probie."

McGee runs in the other direction, towards the back stairs that lead up to MTAC and the Director's office. Tony runs after him.

"Boss! Help!" McGee cried for help as Tony chases him toward the back stairs.

From his desk, Gibbs turns around and sees Tony chasing McGee. Gibbs shakes his head and ignores them. He looks to Jamie.

"About Wednesday night…" Gibbs begins to say.

"I would've told you the truth about why we dropped Chioke off at your place, but Tony was too embarrassed to tell you the real reason." Jamie said. "I didn't get to finish my entire story with the others. Tony just wanted to get a picture of himself inside the mouth of the Rancor cuz he thinks the Rancor is totally awesome. The Rancor is one of his favorite movie monsters, by the way. He wanted to get out of the convention as fast as possible so he cut in front of the Ewoks when they weren't paying attention. They were arguing over it, which got them kicked out of the line. They had to go all the way to the back of the line. So it took even longer to get out of there. But its all cuz he cut in front of them." She paused. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to talk to Abby about some Forensics stuff that I'm having trouble with. Love you, Daddy." She kisses her father on the cheek.

"Love you too."

Jamie walks away. Gibbs now looks to Emily as she's the only person left in the area.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs wondered.

"Ok… But I need to talk to you about something." Emily said. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure…"

Emily stands up just as Ziva re-enters back into the area.

"When I get back, we need to talk." Gibbs said to Ziva.

"Ok…"

Gibbs and Emily walk out of the area in order to go to the lounge. Ziva sits down at her desk. With a slightly worried look on her face, Ziva slams her hand on the desk.

"Shit!"

Gibbs and Emily enter into the lounge. Emily goes to sit down as Gibbs closes the door. Then Gibbs walks over to Emily and sits next to her.

"What is it that you wanna talk to me about?" Gibbs wondered. "Is Tony being too much of an idiot towards you?"

"It has nothing to do with Tony." Emily replied. "It has everything to do with my report. I don't actually have a report to do. Look, before you saying, just listen…" At this point she's worried about what Gibbs might be thinking right now. "The only thing I've known in my life is pain. And now that the source of my pain is gone, I don't know how exactly to handle it. More then anything, I'm confused and not exactly sure how to deal with all the new feeling and emotions I've been having cuz it's the first time I've experienced them. You said you'd always be there for me… Well… I realize how often I end up calling you and needing you around and I just feel like I'm bugging you, that I'm just a big hassle who constantly bothers you all the time. It's hard enough…"

"Hey… Look at me." Gibbs places his hands on Emily's face to get her to look at him. He sees a tear roll down her cheek. "Remember, I've been thru what you have. I know exactly where you're coming from. The hurt doesn't just go away. It never really will. But in time, it will feel better. At this point, you need to take little steps. And in taking those little steps… I'll be with you the entire time." He sees her smile as he wipes that tear away. "If anything, I wish you would call me more often. I enjoy talking and hanging out with you. As much as it helps you to have me in your life, someone who knows exactly what you're going thru… It also helps me. I need you just as much as you need me."

"Thanks Jethro." Emily smiled.

Emily leans forward to give Gibbs a hug. Gibbs and Emily end up talking in the lounge for another ten minutes before walking back into the work area. Emily sits at Gibbs' desk. Gibbs walks to Ziva's desk and stands in front of it.

"Of the first 64 competitors, the first come, first serve batch… Only 41 of them are still in the competition." Ziva tries to not look as Gibbs and just continues talking. "I analyzed the skills and techniques of those 41 remaining competitors to determine who actually has the skill to win the competition. Our assassin is either Aaron Baxter or Ryan Conway." She stated. "Ok… must you keep looking at me and saying nothing cuz it's driving me nuts."

"I was waiting for you to finish cuz its Intel that I don't know about yet." Gibbs said. "Is that you have to report?"

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"Good… There's something the Director…" Gibbs begins to say.

"Ok, in my defense..." Ziva stands up and begins to say.

"The Director wants you to do an interrogation since you're the only one here who speaks Hebrew."

"Oh…" Ziva's glad Gibbs stopped her from speaking. "You mean interrogate the prisoner that was brought in here wearing shackles?"

"That'd be the man." Gibbs said. "Now… What in your defense?"

"I thought you were referring to the work-related car accident from last week cuz it wasn't my fault."

"That's the last thing the Director is thinking of at this point."

Gibbs and Ziva walk out of the area and toward the interrogation room. Emily remains seated at Gibbs' desk. As Gibbs and Ziva are walking toward the interrogation room, Gibbs is quickly briefing her on a couple things about the prisoner.

The four men who brought the prisoner into custody are keeping guard over the entire area of the interrogation room. The team leader is in the observation room. One inside the interrogation room and the other two are just outside of the room keeping guard in the hallway. Gibbs goes into the observation room. Ziva opens the door to the interrogation room and walks in.

"Don't look at me or move. And don't show any emotion." Ziva said in her native tongue, Hebrew. "My Boss is very good at reading people's body language." She sits down in the chair across the table from the prisoner.

With the prisoner in shackles which are cuffed to the chair, the one guard leaves the room in order to let Ziva do the interrogation without any interference. The door closes. Ziva is alone with the prisoner. Gibbs and the leader of the special team are watching from the observation room.

"You know emotions are dead to me." Amir said in his native tongue, Hebrew.

"How did you get caught?" Ziva asked, continuing to speak in Hebrew.

"They are recording this, you know."

"The recording of the conversation will somehow manage to get misplaced before it's given to a translator on Monday. There will be no record that this conversation ever took place. Now answer the question."

"I could've gotten away if they didn't gas me. It impaired my vision."

"What happened to your face?"

"They shot me with bean bags. Those things really hurt."

"If you told them anything about me…"

"I told them nothing of you or the others. I know where my loyalties lie."

"In knowing you'd be captured, you should've taken precautions."

"You mean drink the poison." Amir said. "Unfortunately… These guys were pursuing me, relentlessly, I might add. I lost my vial of poison after they gassed me."

"There's nothing I can do to get you out of this."

"I know what I have to do." Amir said. "It was good seeing you again."

Amir plunges his head violently toward the corner of the table. From the blow, Amir's neck breaks. Amir is now dead. Gibbs runs into the room and places his finger to Amir's neck to check for a pulse. He then looks to Ziva who is now standing there, pretending to be in shock at what happened.

"What the hell did you say to him?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I only said the things you told me to say." Ziva replied. "I have no idea why he did that. You expect me to come in here and interrogate a man who I don't know anything about other then what you told me and when he kills himself, I'm supposed to know why?! Maybe he had mental or emotional problems and the thought of being incarcerated drove him over the edge."

"What did he say to you?"

"He just kept talking about loyalty to family. That's it."

"Go get Ducky."

Ziva leaves the interrogation room in order to go get Ducky. Though Gibbs let her go, he feels there's something she might not be telling him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ducky is down in Autopsy with Amir's dead body on the middle table. After finishing the autopsy of the body on the furthest table, he walks over to the middle table and begins to prep Amir's body for autopsy.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what information you knew that was worth dying for. Especially the way you left this earth." Ducky talked to Amir.

"I was wondering that myself, Duck." Gibbs said as he enters into Autopsy. "But I doubt he'll ever tell you."

"Ah, Jethro." Ducky greeted him. "I'm not sure what you expect of my report. The Director told me to finish up with my prior guest cuz Amir's autopsy could wait since the cause of death is rather obvious."

"Can you tell me anything?" Gibbs wondered.

"The question you asked me earlier reminded me of a case I worked on years ago. I recall the case quite well." Ducky stated. "I performed the autopsy on a serial killer who killed himself while in police custody. Police thought the man was afraid of being locked up for the rest of his life. It turned out the man was dying of cancer. It was the reason he became a serial killer in the first place. He had no reason to care anymore. Since he was finally apprehended by police, he wouldn't be able to kill anymore. With his fun being over, he decided to kill himself instead."

"Ducky…" Gibbs tries to get him on subject.

"The scans came back negative, as did the blood tests. I found no signs of anything wrong with him. He was in perfect health, Jethro."

Gibbs turns and walks away. He approaches the door to Autopsy.

"Whatever this man knew..." Ducky begins to say. Gibbs stops in order to listen. "It was worth dying to keep secret, Jethro."

Gibbs finally leaves Autopsy. With knowing Amir was in perfect health, Gibbs' suspicions of Ziva grow a little bit more. Once in the elevator, Gibbs starts thinking about the case. He develops a gut feeling.

Since there are two assassins, Gibbs decides to send the team to the Star Wars convention to speak with Mark Hamill about the people he's working with. Assassin number one, the one who is participating in the competition is basically just a conspirator to assassination. Assassin number two, the unknown, will be the one who actually commits the assassination. At this point, assassin number two and how the assassination will occur are the only unknowns. In order to find the how, Gibbs needs to find the second who (second assassin, the unknown), but since all known associates of the competitors have come to dead ends, he believes the second assassin somehow works with Mark Hamill.

Once Gibbs arrives on the third floor, he gives the team their assignment. The team leaves to go to the Star Wars convention. Jamie and Chioke tag along. Gibbs has Abby give Emily a tour of the Forensics Lab because she's interested in all the equipment down there. With everyone gone from the area, either off the floor or out of the building, Gibbs begins to search Ziva's desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team arrives at the Star Wars convention. Ziva is once again dressed as Bounty Hunter Princess Leia from Return of the Jedi. McGee is once again dressed as one of the Tusken Raiders. Chioke is once again dressed as a Jawa. Tony doesn't have his Darth Vader costume on because round two of the Last Vader Standing competition is about two hours from beginning. Jamie also doesn't have a costume.

Upon arriving at the convention and going inside, Jamie and Chioke go off on their own. Ziva, Tony and McGee are making their way through the costumed crowd trying to get to Mark Hamill who is doing an autograph session in the far corner of the convention hall. As they move through the crowd, McGee manages slip away undetected. Eventually, Tony realizes McGee isn't following them. Tony falls back a little bit as he and Ziva continue moving through the crowd. With being just behind Ziva, Tony walks to the left. More then halfway to the area they need to be, Ziva stops because the crowd has gotten thicker and she's looking for an alternate route to get through.

"Do you see…" Ziva begins to ask as she turns around to ask the others a question. She realizes she's alone. "They ditched me. Unbelievable!"

Ziva, who is all alone because Tony and McGee ditched her, continues making her way toward Mark Hamill to get the assignment done. Eventually Ziva and Mark Hamill are in a back room somewhere having a discussion.

Tony finds Jamie and Chioke and hangs out with them. After speaking with Mark Hamill, Ziva tries to find the others. The convention hall is packed with costumed people. It's so packed that it's almost impossible to actually move through the crowd at this point.

While walking around, Tony sees something he wants to check-out. Jamie and Chioke are following Tony. As the three of them move through the crowd, Tony drops out of view. Jamie and Chioke stop walking and look around, trying to figure out which way Tony went. Even though Chioke is holding Jamie's hand, he begins to cry since he can't see Tony and doesn't know where he is. Jamie lifts Chioke into her arms. She tries to call Tony with her cell-phone. Tony doesn't answer, most likely because it's too noisy for him to hear the ring. With Chioke crying in her arms, Jamie walks around trying to find Tony.

When Tony realizes he lost Jamie and Chioke, he starts walking around looking for them. After searching for quite some time, he sees McGee. Tony walks to McGee who is waiting in line to get his picture taken in the mouth of the Rancor.

"Have you seen Jamie and Chioke?" Tony asked. "I lost them a while back."

"I've been on line this entire time." McGee replied. "Did you try calling her?"

"Yes, I did. But it's too noisy in here. She's probably can't hear her phone ring."

"Hey!" Someone yelled. It's a Ewok. The Ewok jabs his spear into Tony's ass. "Stop cutting the line!"

"Ow!" Tony cried as he turns around.

The gang of Ewoks is standing in line right behind McGee.

"Oh looky here… Mister I'm too good to stand in the back of this long line." One of the other Ewoks said.

"I already got my picture done." Tony stated. "I'm just talking to my friend here. And if you jab me with that spear again…"

The Ewok jabs Tony in the thigh with his spear. The Ewoks start chuckling. Tony grabs the spear. He holds it with both hands and goes to break the staff part of the spear against his knee. It doesn't break.

"Ow!" Tony cried because his knee now hurts.

The Ewoks start laughing. Tony sees a rather large opening in the crowd so he tosses the spear. The spear lands on the floor and slides away.

"That's really mature." The Ewok leader said. "You're such a dickhead!" He now jabs his spear in Tony's crotch area.

"You little rodent!" Tony exclaimed as he tries to shake it off. "You almost hit my…"

"Almost?! So I guess it's too small to hit." The Ewok leader said.

"You just have horrible aim."

"Tony…" McGee tries to get his attention.

"If you weren't…" Tony begins to threaten the Ewoks.

"If we weren't midgets, you'd kick our asses?!" The Ewok leader exclaimed as a thought of what Tony may be thinking. "Maybe if you'd stop being such a line cutter…"

"I'm not cutting in line!"

"Tony…" McGee tries to get his attention again.

"You said the same thing the other day!" The Ewok leader yelled.

"I didn't realize you were on line!" Tony shouted.

"Since when does our size mean you can take advantage of us?!"

"In my opinion, midgets are cool." Tony said. "You're just blowing this out of proportion!"

"So now we're midgets. I see how it is…"

"Tony…" McGee tries to get his attention again.

"You're the one who called yourself a midget!" Tony exclaimed.

"It's ok for us to call ourselves midgets." The Ewok leader stated. "But when you, a jolly green giant, call us that, it's very rude and insensitive."

"Are you fuckin kidding me?!"

"Is there a problem over here?" A security guard asked.

"This pecker is trying to cut the line again." The Ewok leader stated.

"I just came here to talk to my friend. These…" Tony keeps talking as he puts emphasis on the next two words. "…Little people…" He continues talking in the less emphasized voice for the duration of his comment. "…Are blowing this out of proportion again."

"This whole thing is just a misunderstanding." McGee stated.

Tony and the gang of Ewoks start arguing and calling each other names. McGee tries to stop them. The security guard is slightly pissed that he has to go through this again with Tony and the Ewoks.

"Hey!" The security guard yelled. All of their attention is drawn to the security guard. "All of you… Get out of the line. Now!"

"This is so unfair!" The Ewok leader exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot Tony!" McGee yelled.

"If you're gonna cause problems…" The security guard begins to say.

"This guy is the one causing problems." One of the other Ewoks said as he points to Tony.

"Oh yeah… Just blame your problems on the giant." Tony said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Mister security guard, cuz of what happened on Wednesday, we still haven't gotten our pictures taken." The Ewok leader tries to plea with the security guard.

"I don't care." The security guard said. "Now get out of the line."

They all move out of the line. McGee walks away. Tony walks after him.

"I can't believe those…" Tony begins to say.

"I hate you, Tony." McGee stated.

With an angry expression on his face, McGee walks away to go to the back of the line. Tony just stands there shaking his head at how stupid he thinks it is for McGee to now hate him and that it's all the fault of the Ewoks. The gang of Ewoks comes up behind Tony. Tony turns around to see the Ewoks standing there. Tony grabs the Ewok leader's spear and tosses it. He then runs away. The Ewoks chase after Tony.

After losing the Ewoks, Tony eventually finds Jamie and Chioke. Tony approaches them. Chioke is still crying in Jamie's arms.

"What happened to you two?" Tony wondered. "One minute you were behind me, then the next…"

"Take him." Jamie hands Chioke off to Tony. "He's been crying ever since we lost you."

"It's ok, Chioke." Tony tries to comfort him. "Daddy just got lost for a while."

'Not want lose you.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"You'll never lose me." Tony tries to assure him as he wipes a tear from Chioke's eye. "Are you afraid you'll lose me?"

With the expression on Chioke's face and the way he's avoiding the question, to Tony, a little something of what happened to Chioke's family is revealed. From Chioke's expression, Tony can tell it's not that Chioke's family abandoned him. The abandonment theory is now eliminated from Tony's mind. The only theory he's left with, is that Chioke's family was murdered during the cross-fire between rival warlords the day Chioke was shot which robbed him of his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

With round two of the Last Vader Standing competition about to begin, Gibbs and Emily finally arrive at the Star Wars convention. Gibbs is once again dressed as Han Solo. Round two of the competition consists of 64 competitors for a total of 32 matches. Ziva, McGee, Jamie and Chioke are in the crowd. Once again, Jamie and Ziva both have video cameras. Tony, with finally wearing the Darth Vader costume because it's required, is in the designated area for the competitors to wait. Gibbs and Emily make their way through the crowd and find the others. As the coordinator is on stage explaining the rules again, Chioke, who is standing next to Gibbs, raises his arms wanting Gibbs to pick him up. Gibbs lifts Chioke and puts him on his shoulder so see can see everything.

After a couple matches of round two, Tony is now in the back preparing for his upcoming match. Tony and his opponent are ready and waiting for the match before theirs to be finished.

The match is officially over. The coordinator is on stage and declares the winner. He now proceeds with the announcement for the next match.

"Our next match of round two… Match number 11 is between Charles McKay and Anthony DiNozzo…" The coordinator announced.

The Ewoks, who were are standing in front of the stage, start booing at Tony. Tony quickly gives them a dirty look and sticks his tongue out at them. He then looks out in the crowd at his cheering section. Once again, Ziva and Jamie have video cameras pointed at him. From on top of Gibbs' shoulders, Chioke waves in excitement with one hand and continues eating a hot dog with the other. Tony cracks a smile and waves back. Tony now puts the Darth Vader helmet on and gets into position. With Tony and his opponent ready, the match begins with the referee blowing the whistle and the timer counting down.

The two lightsabers clash together. A couple seconds into the match, Tony goes for a quick jab at his opponent's chest button. Charles knocks Tony's lightsaber to the side with his own. Charles then swings his lightsaber at Tony. Tony dodges the swing the lightsaber is inches away from his button. After dodging the attack, Tony fakes a move to the left. Charles flicks his lightsaber to the right. Tony now jabs his lightsaber into his opponent's button. Tony's fake-out worked. Charles' button lights up and makes a noise. The referee blows the whistles and the timer is stopped. Tony earns the first point.

From the crowd, the team cheers for Tony as Chioke claps. The Ewoks begin booing at Tony. As Tony and Charles get into position again, something is thrown. A half-eaten hot dog almost hits Tony. A security guard walks to the front of the stage where the Ewoks are standing. The security guard escorts the Ewok leader away from the area since he knew who threw the hot dog. Even though the Ewok leader is escorted away from the area, the rest of the Ewoks chuckle because they thought throwing a hot dog at Tony was funny. Someone comes on stage to clean up the thrown hot dog.

Eventually, Tony's match continues and Chioke remains glued to Tony's every move on stage. He continues eating his hot dog while sitting on Gibbs' shoulders. As Charles earns a point against Tony, the Ewoks cheer and Chioke becomes slightly upset and worried because he's unsure if Tony is hurt or not. With Chioke becoming slightly upset and worried, he accidentally drops the hot dog on Gibbs' head. Chioke is now in shock. Gibbs' hand comes upward and takes the hot dog off of his head. It wouldn't be so bad if the hot dog didn't have ketchup on it. Chioke starts crying. Jamie hands the video camera to McGee so he can continue recording Tony's match for her. While still on Gibbs' shoulders, Jamie tries to comfort Chioke by assuring him that Grandpa Gibbs says it's alright and to not worry about it.

The match continues with only one minute left to go. The score is still tied. Tony tries to fake out his opponent by making it look like he's going to move to the right. But Charles doesn't fall for it. Charles tries to jab at Tony who just blocks it with his own lightsaber. Charles tries another attack. Tony blocks the attack and makes a move with his lightsaber. He tries to anticipate how Charles will counter the quick attack. As the lightsabers clash, with only a 15 seconds left in the match, Tony uses his strength to push his opponent's lightsaber to the side. Charles is now vulnerable to attack. Tony jabs his lightsaber at the button. Charles' button lights up and makes a noise with only seven seconds left in the match. The referee blows the whistles and the timer is stopped. The referee resets Charles' button.

During the competition, a point was earned by Aaron Baxter in less then five seconds so the match isn't called. The match continues because it's definitely is possible to score with the amount of time left. The referee blows the whistles. The lightsabers clash two times before the whistle is blown for the last time.

The Ewoks begin booing at Tony. Ziva and McGee cheer for Tony. Emily at least claps for him, even though she really doesn't know him. The only people who are unable to actually cheer for Tony's victory are Jamie and Gibbs who are trying to get Chioke to stop crying and to realize that the dropped hot dog on Grandpa Gibbs' head is no big deal.

The coordinator walks on stage. Tony and Charles stands on either side of him. A staff member comes out to collect the lightsabers from the competitors. The coordinator makes an announcement.

"Anthony DiNozzo is the official winner of match number 11 of round two, with a score of 2 to 1 over Charles McKay." The coordinator announced. Tony and Charles shake hands. "Anthony DiNozzo advances into the next round."

Tony and Charles walk off the stage as the coordinator announces the next match. After taking the light-weight armor off while in the back, Tony walks out into the crowd to where the team is. Tony is still wearing the Darth Vader costume because later in the day, round three will begin. Besides, he realizes Gibbs will probably yell at him if he takes the costume off for a couple hours. With the Darth Vader helmet off, Tony finally approaches the team.

Tony notices ketchup on Gibbs' head and Chioke crying in Jamie's arms. Tony hands the Darth Vader helmet off to Jamie as Jamie hands Chioke off to him. Chioke is now being held by Tony. The three of them, Tony, Jamie and Gibbs continue trying to comfort Chioke by assuring him that everything is alright.

Gibbs leans toward Chioke who just watches as Gibbs' hand moves to the top of his head. The ketchup is basically in one area. With his hand, Gibbs rubs the ketchup around as much as possible. The ketchup is now all over the top of Gibbs' head. Chioke's face lights up because Grandpa Gibbs is being funny.

Tony looks to McGee, who is at the right of Gibbs. McGee holds the video camera up with his right hand, sticks his thumb in the air with his left hand and smiles in an evil manner. Tony now knows McGee recorded the whole thing with Gibbs and the ketchup.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Round two of the Last Vader competition is over. Only 32 competitors are left. With about another hour before round three starts, the team is basically just talking with one another. Gibbs' hair is ketchup free after going to the bathroom to wash his head in the sink. As the group is talking, three costumed people come around. One person is dressed as a Stormtrooper, the second dressed as Lando Calrissian and the third is dressed as C-3PO. One of them taps Tony on the shoulder. Tony turns around.

"You're doing a good job up there." Lando stated.

"You're up there swinging that lightsaber like Anakin Skywalker." The Stormtrooper stated as he swings his arms around like he has a lightsaber in hand.

"He's more like Obi-Wan Kenobi." C-3PO said. "Definitely not Darth Maul or General Grievous."

"I agree. But which Obi-Wan Kenobi … Young or Old?" Lando wondered. "It's a hard choice cuz he's technique also resembles that of Luke Skywalker or possibly Darth Vader."

The team is now looking at these three guys and thinking how weird they are. The only one, who seems to be remotely interested and not about to laugh, is McGee.

"I think he's technique most resembles that of Mace Windu." McGee stated. "Just look at this tape. With the video camera, McGee plays back Tony's round two match for them.

"Definitely Mace Windu!" Lando agreed.

"Yeah, Mace Windu. I can see that now." The Stormtrooper also agreed.

"I still think he's technique resembles Obi-Wan Kenobi." C-3PO stated.

"Is there something you guys want?" Tony wondered because he really wants them to just hurry up and go away.

"We've been observing the technique of the competitors." C-3PO stated. "We analyzed strengths and weaknesses."

"Since you're our favorite, we decided to share our expertise with you." Lando said.

"With our help you'll win the competition." The Stormtrooper stated.

"We only have 45 minutes to brief you before round three begins." Lando stated. "So we need to work fast."

At this point, the team is trying so hard to not laugh at Tony's new friends.

"Earlier today, Tony and I were practicing for a little bit." McGee stated. "But I think it's a great idea!"

"You would Probie!" Tony smacks McGee on the back of the head. "Listen guys… Umm… I'm really thirsty, so I need to…"

"Well get you a drink." C-3PO said. "What would you like?"

"Get me a Pepsi."

"Right a way, Sir." The Stormtrooper said. "May the force be with you."

The three of them leave the area to go get Tony a soda. The team begins laughing. Tony turns to the team.

"Should I invite your new friends to dinner?" Jamie joked.

Out of embarrassment, Tony puts the Darth Vader helmet on and to hopefully remain hidden from those three guys.

"Chioke, wanna come with Daddy?" Tony wondered because he just wants to get away before those three guys come back.

Chioke puts his hand in Tony's hand. They walk away from the area.

Eventually, about ten minutes later, the three guys come back with Tony's soda.

"Where'd Tony go?" C-3PO asked.

"Sorry guys… He had an urgent phone-call to make." Jamie replied.

"We have to find him before round three starts!" The Stormtrooper exclaimed.

"Which way did he go?" Lando wondered.

Jamie points in the opposite direction of where Tony actually went. As the three of them walk away, McGee runs after them.

"Hey, guys…" McGee tries to get their attention. The three of them turn around to face McGee. "Let me give you Tony's email address and phone-number cuz I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

"Thanks." Lando said.

McGee writes down Tony's email address and phone-number for the three guys. After giving them Tony's personal information, the three of them leave to go search for Tony. McGee now has a sinister look on his face. After getting him kicked out of line when trying to get a picture of himself in the Rancor's mouth, McGee finally got payback.

As time passes, the coordinator is on stage announcing that round three will begin in ten minutes. Tony returns into the vicinity of where the team is in order to bring Chioke back to Jamie.

"Tony…" McGee tries to get Tony's attention before he leaves. Tony turns to face McGee. "I've been meaning to ask you this… Since you have the Darth Vader helmet on, do the famous Star Wars line. You know…" He paused. "Luke… I am your father."

"McGee…" Tony begins to say.

"Come on… Please." McGee practically begs because he knows Tony will definitely be pissed at him tomorrow.

Tony places his hand on McGee's shoulder.

"McGee… Thank God I'm not your father." Tony stated in his sarcastic Darth Vader voice.

Tony walks away in order to go to the designated area for the remaining 32 competitors. Round three consists of 16 matches in total.

Eventually, round three of the Last Vader Standing competition is underway. Tony is in back getting ready once again. Tony and his opponent, Aaron Baxter, are both ready and waiting to be called up for their match. When the time of the current match of over, the coordinator walks onto the stage in order to declare the winner and announce the next match.

"Our next match of round three… Match number three is between Aaron Baxter and Anthony DiNozzo." The coordinator announced.

The Ewoks begin cheering and jumping for joy. They're cheering because Aaron Baxter is one of the best competitors in the competition, and thus far, after two rounds, he hasn't given up any points to an opponent. Ryan Conway is the only other competitor with no points against his record.

Tony and Aaron are in their starting positions. The referee blows the whistle. The timer starts counting down.

Aaron Baxter immediately advances and begins swinging his lightsaber. Tony tries to block the swings as best he can and look for a good opening to try to get a point. Aaron blocks Tony's first non-defensive move, an attack. Tony's attack is a shoulder-height attack, which Aaron reads perfectly. As Aaron goes to block the attack, he quickly moves the position of his right hand by flipping it while still holding the lightsaber with his left hand. With the new way he's holding his lightsaber, after the initial clash, he quickly revolves his lightsaber under Tony's arm. Aaron finally takes his left hand off the lightsaber as he continues the move. Now, only Aaron's right hand is holding the lightsaber as he flicks it towards the button on Tony's chest. Tony's button lights up and makes a noise. Aaron earns the first point.

The referee blows the whistles and the timer is stopped. Tony's button is reset. They get back in starting positions. The whistle is blown and the timer counts down.

Aaron Baxter once again starts with an aggressive first attack. The lightsabers clash a few times and Aaron somehow manages to hit Tony's button again. The button lights up and makes a noise. Aaron earns his second point of the match.

The whistle is blown and the timer is stopped. The button is reset and they return to starting positions. The whistle is blown and the timer counts down.

Once again, Aaron Baxter makes the first attack. Tony allows the initial attack and reads it well. Tony moves to the side and hits Aaron's lightsaber from the top, in order to push it slightly downward. Tony then flicks his lightsaber toward Aaron and hits the button. Tony earns his first point of the match.

The whistle is blown, the timer is stopped and Aaron's button is reset. After getting back into starting positions, Aaron flips his right hand on the lightsaber. He then takes his left hand off of it. Aaron now holds the lightsaber pointing directly downward. Tony is a little confused as to what Aaron is up to with holding the lightsaber upside-down. The whistle is blown and the timer counts down.

With holding the lightsaber upside-down, Aaron still manes to make aggressive first attacks. Tony blocks the attacks as best he can and makes a couple attacks of his own. As Tony attacks, Aaron looks for the opportunity he hopes to create by holding the lightsaber the way he is. Aaron blocks Tony's slightly high attack, the attack he was looking for. As soon as the lightsabers clash, Aaron's left hand comes forward and his right hand lets go of the lightsaber. Aaron catches the lightsaber with his left hand and thrust it toward Tony. Tony's button lights up and makes a noise. Aaron earns yet another point.

As the match continues, Aaron earns one more point. Eventually the whistle blows because time has run out. The coordinator walks out on stage and declares the winner. Aaron Baxter advances into the next round. Even though Tony lost, he was the first person to get a point against Aaron Baxter, so he's at least proud of himself for that.

Once Tony comes out from the back and meets up with the team, they all stick around to watch round four of the Last Vader Standing competition. Round four consists of eight matches, 16 competitors. After the fourth round, the team leaves because the next rounds are scheduled for Sunday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapters 15**

Late Saturday night when the Navy Yard is basically empty of almost all personnel other then the night watch and janitors, a person dressed in all black clothing scales the wall from the outside. Before reaching the top of the wall, the dark figure pops a small mirror up to look over. The security camera moves to the right. The dark figure climbs over the wall and jumps behind the bush below.

The dark figure uses the mirror again to watch the security camera. Finally, the figure moves toward the building and under where the security camera is located. When the security camera moves to the left, the figure runs to the back door. The back door has a security key pad. Every NCIS agent has a unique key code to disable the alarm in order to get through certain doors that could be potential security risks. Each time a key code is entered it's recorded electronically, so security will know which agent opened what door, at what time. The figure quickly attaches a device to the key pad. The device bypasses the alarm code so when the door is opened, no alarm will be triggered. The figure now looks up at the security camera. With only seconds before the security camera is pointing in the direction of the door, the figure begins picking the lock. By the time the security camera is pointing in the direction of the door, the dark figure is already inside.

While inside, the dark figure quietly walks up the back stairs. Once at the top, the third floor stairwell, the figure kneels next to the door of the third floor. The figure takes a small backpack off and opens is. The figure stuffs a versatile camera head under the door. The figure watches the small screen as the camera head is moved to look in both directions on the other side of the door. The coast is clear. The figure now picks the lock and moves in.

Once on the third floor, the dark figure cautiously moves to the observation room for interrogation one. The figure opens the door and steps inside. The figure turns a small flashlight on. The figure takes out a couple tools from the backpack and begins dismantling the computer tower. After opening the computer tower, the figure rips out the two hard-drives and stuffs them into the bag. The figure now turns the flashlight off and stuffs the tools into the bag. The figure moves to the door and sticks the versatile camera under the door to check if the coast is clear.

The dark figure cautiously moves toward the stairs that lead up to MTAC and the Director's office. While behind the stairs, the figure takes out another device, one that causes a slight power surge for a couple seconds, but only within a small radius. Once at the very bottom of the back stairs, the figure pushes the button on the device. The figure now runs up the stairs. Down in the security room, the security guard notices the cameras on the third floor now show a blank screen. The security guard taps the monitor a couple times. As the security guard takes out his walkie talkie, the monitor goes back to normal. As a precaution, the security guard contacts a guard on the second floor to go check the third floor.

As a security guard is quickly checking around the third floor, he finds nothing because the dark figure is already inside the Director's office. While inside the Director's office, the figure searches the bookcase. In knowing the Director, the figure has some idea of where the digital memory card might be hidden. The figure checks every book, quickly flipping through all pages and checking the binding. The figure feels something odd about the inside binding of a particular book and lifts it up. The digital memory card is tucked inside. The figure takes the digital memory card and puts the book back in its place and leaves the room.

From inside the secretary's room, the dark figure takes out the device that causes the slight power surge and presses the button. The figure now runs out the door. While halfway down the stairs, the figure notices a security guard near the most wanted wall. Over the walkie talkie, the security guard hears that the screens on the third floor went blank again. The security guard begins to turn around to face the direction of the back stairs. With not having enough time to run down the rest of the stairs, the figure jumps over the railing and lands in the area behind the stairs and where the security guard cannot see anything. The security guard is now walking toward the back stairs. Since the other security guard is still talking over the walkie talkie, the figure knows what direction the security guard is coming from; the window side. The figure quietly runs in the other direction, toward the back elevator. The security guard runs the corner to check behind the back stairs, but sees nothing.

After another three minutes of cautiously moving about, the dark figure is now in the elevator shaft that goes down to the evidence garage. With the elevator not being at the bottom, it causes a slightly problem for the figure. The attaches the device that causes a slight power surge to something at the top of the elevator. The figure sets the surge to be smaller and presses the button. The elevator goes down to the ground floor, the evidence garage. The figure slides down the thick elevator wire. Once on top of the elevator, the figure opens the hatch and drops inside.

The dark figure takes out a tool and uses it to open the elevator door. Once the elevator door is fully open, the figure attaches clamps at both the top and bottom on each side of the elevator doorway to keep the doors from closing. The figure now walks into the evidence garage, over to the evidence locker and picks the heavy duty lock. The figure walks into the evidence locker and takes a couple seconds to locate the cassette tape, the finally piece of evidence. The figure now leaves, closes the door to the evidence locker, puts the heavy duty lock back on and closes it. After getting the last piece of evidence, the dark figure goes into the elevator and takes the clamps off. The elevator door closes. The figure climbs up the hatch and up the elevator wire.

Eventually, the dark figure is back in the stairwell. The figure walks down to the bottom floor. The figure takes out the device that causes a slight power surge and presses the button. The figure now runs outside and behind the bush. The figure uses the mirror to see when the security camera, which is now working normally after the brief power surge, is turning. When the bush is not in the range of the security camera, the figure quickly scales the wall. Once on the other side of the wall, the dark figure runs off to the side. With finally being in the clear, behind the building next door, in a secluded area, the figure takes the black mask off. The dark figure is Ziva. The pieces of evidence she collected are the only record that the interrogation of Amir ever took place.

Meanwhile, Gibbs is in his basement working on the boat. As he's working, he wonders why Jamie isn't coming downstairs to help, especially since the boat is their project which they're working on together. Gibbs puts down the tool he's using and goes upstairs.

Gibbs finds Jamie in her room. Jamie is sitting on the floor looking through a large box of old childhood memories. While in the threshold of the doorway, Gibbs cracks a smile.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Gibbs wondered as he walks into Jamie's room.

"I found this box in the attic." Jamie said. "You never told you kept this stuff."

"I haven't been in the attic since…" Gibbs paused for a couple seconds as he sits on the floor next to Jamie. "Since I thought I lost you."

"Take a look at this." Jamie hands her father something.

"Your Strawberry Shortcake doll." Gibbs blows on it. A whole bunch of dust disperses into the air. Both Gibbs and Jamie begin coughing a little bit. Jamie gives her father a look. "Oops." He smiles and just puts it down.

"Will Emily be around tomorrow?" Jamie wondered as she continues picking through the box.

"Yes, she will." Gibbs replied.

"That's good. I like her." Jamie said. "The other day, she opened up to me a little bit."

"You're just the type of person anybody can open up to. You're a lot like your mother." Gibbs leans toward Jamie and kisses her on the forehead. "There's always been something special about you."

"Besides the fact of me being the most adorably irresistible daughter on the face of the planet?" Jamie grins.

"Now you're pushing it."

"Hey!" Jamie gives her father a soft punch on the arm. "You were supposed to agree with me."

Gibbs now nudges Jamie. Jamie nudges her father back. Gibbs nudges Jamie again. Jamie does the same. As they continue nudging each other in a playful manner, Jamie keeps looking through the box. She finds an old book at the bottom of the box.

"Oh my God!" Jamie exclaimed in excitement as she pulls the book out of the box. "My favorite book!"

"You would refuse to go to bed until I read you that book." Gibbs cracks a smile as he remembers the past. "Some nights, you made me read it twice."

Jamie looks toward her father and her facial expression changes. Jamie is now giving her father the irresistible sad puppy dog face.

"Alright…" Gibbs gives in. "I'll read it to you."

Jamie hands her father the book. She stands up, runs and jumps onto the bed. Gibbs also stands up. He walks to the far end where the headboard is. Gibbs sits on the corner of the bed and leans up against the headboard, near Jamie's pillow. Jamie slides herself up a bit and leans her head against her father's right side. Jamie's head is half on the pillow and half on her father. Gibbs wraps his right arm around Jamie. With his left hand, Gibbs opens the book.

"The Velveteen Rabbit, by Margery Williams." Gibbs said the title and author.

"Dad…" Jamie tries to get his attention real quick as she looks up toward him.

"Yeah?" Gibbs wondered.

"I'm ashamed to admit I don't remember Mom all that much." Jamie frowns. "I seem to only remember bits and pieces."

"Tonight I'll read the story. I'll tell you all about your mother another night." Gibbs leans down and gently kisses Jamie on the forehead. Jamie smiles and gets back into a comfortable position. "The Velveteen Rabbit, by Margery Williams." As always, her father saying the title and author is where Jamie always used to close her eyes and she does. "There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid. He was fat and bunchy, as a rabbit should be…" He begins reading the story as Jamie just lies there and listens.

As Gibbs continues reading the story, Jamie falls asleep. To Jamie, her father's voice is so soothing when reading this particular story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sunday**

**Chapter 16**

At the start of the day, around 08:30, Ziva and McGee are already sitting at their desks working. At the moment, they're running down the list of names that Mark Hamill gave Ziva the previous night. They're trying to establish a connection to one of the two competitors whom Ziva determined has the skill necessary to win the Last Vader Standing competition. Gibbs, at the moment, is nowhere to be seen and Tony finally steps off the elevator.

"Probie!!!" Tony yelled in an angry voice.

McGee quickly ducks under his desk. Tony walk angrily into the work area.

"Where's McGee?!" Tony exclaimed.

"You're late, Tony." Ziva stated.

"Of course I'm late. I couldn't get to sleep!"

"Why?"

"When Jamie sleeps at Gibbs' house, she wants to me keep my phone on in case she needs to contact me."

"So you and Jamie were talking all night?"

"No! Now where's McGee?!"

"I'm confused…"

"Those three geeks from the convention were calling me all night long! And I didn't wanna wake up Jamie to ask her if I can please turn my phone off cuz she can be very hostile when she's tired." Tony said. "All night long they called; talking to me about how they're gonna prepare me for next year's Last Vader Standing competition." He said. "McGee gave them my home number, my cell number and my email address!" He yelled. "Now where is he?!"

"You need Jamie's permission to turn your phone off… Wow… You really are whipped."

"Believe it or not, I am sensitive to my wife's needs." Tony stated. "Now where's McGee?!"

"And what about your coworkers?"

"If you tell me where McGee is… For an entire week, if I'm insensitive toward you, I'll give you ten bucks each time."

"McGee's cowering under his desk." Ziva said without hesitation.

"Ziva!" McGee yelled as he jolts up from behind his desk.

Tony's eyes widen. He turns around. Tony now sees McGee.

"Probie…"

"This is technically your fault, Tony."

"How do you figure that?!"

"If you didn't get me kicked out of line when I was trying to get a picture of myself in the mouth of the Rancor, then I wouldn't have been forced…"

"You gave them my personal information, Probie!"

Tony charges toward McGee. McGee tries to runs around the desk to make a break for it. As McGee comes out from behind his desk, he's tackled to the floor by Tony. Ziva just continues working like nothing is happening.

Gibbs finally enters into the area to find Tony and McGee wrestling on the floor; with McGee losing. He stands there as Tony continues sticking his elbow in McGee's back.

"Ow!" McGee cried as Tony's elbow is hurting him.

Gibbs sets his coffee on his desk the turns back to Tony and McGee who are still wrestling. Gibbs grabs Tony by the ear.

"Ow!" Tony cried as Gibbs pulls him off McGee.

With his other hand, Gibbs grabs McGee by the ear.

"Ow!" McGee cried as Gibbs pulls him off the floor. "Tony started it."

"Probie gave my personal information to those convention geeks."

"Well you're the one…"

"Shut up!" Gibbs shouted as he squeezes both of their eyes. "I don't care for explanations." He lets go of their ears. "Turn around." Tony and McGee turn around. Gibbs smacks both of them on the back of the head. "Now sit down."

"Thank you, Boss." Both Tony and McGee said.

Tony and McGee both go to sit at their own desks. Gibbs finally sits down at his own desk. He takes a sip of from his coffee cup then looks at the team.

"Any of you care to tell me who our second assassin is." Gibbs wants an answer.

"Roger Clemmins…" Ziva begins to say.

"The baseball star?" Tony wondered.

"Different spelling, Tony." McGee said in a slightly snippy tone of voice.

"Na, na, na… Different spelling, Tony." Tony said in a mocking tone of voice. "Nobody was talk to…" Tony begins to say as he realizes Gibbs is glaring at him. He doesn't bother continuing.

"As I was saying…" Ziva continues. "Roger Clemmins has quite a record; consisting of assault and battery, breaking and entering, theft, resisting arrest and conspiracy to commit murder. And of course he's working closely with Mark Hamill at the Star Wars convention." Ziva is now standing in front of Gibbs' desk. "While these two were feeling each other up… I managed to pull his phone record. He placed a call to Ryan Conway three weeks ago. The call lasted for almost an hour."

Ziva holds a file out to give to Gibbs. Gibbs, who is already thinking Ziva is a traitor at this point, takes the file from Ziva. She goes to her desk to sit down. As Gibbs looks at the file, he recalls the conversation he and the Director had earlier in the morning about what happened to the interrogation recordings and how they're going to have to answer for the loss of it. Since the theft doesn't have an established time-frame other then small power surges, no witnesses, no trace evidence left behind and the Director trusts Ziva and claims that Ziva wouldn't have known where the digital memory card was hidden, Gibbs' suspicions of Ziva remain unspoken.

After a minute, Gibbs notices that Tony and McGee are making mean faces at each other.

"DiNozzo… McGee… Front and center."

Tony and McGee walk to Gibbs' desk.

"When we get to the Star Wars convention later today…" Gibbs begins as he looks to both of them. "You're not allowed to wear a costume." He stated as he looks directly at McGee.

"Come on, Boss." McGee protested because he really wants to wear a costume.

"Haha!" Tony laughed.

"As for you, DiNozzo… You have to wear the Darth Vader costume."

"Haha!" McGee laughed.

"Yes!" Tony pretended to be excited. "Thank you, Boss."

"Reverse psychology doesn't work on me, DiNozzo."

Tony and McGee both walk back to their desks. Both of them are disappointed in what Gibbs said about the costumes.

"Do I have to wear my costume?" Ziva wondered. "Cuz I really don't want to and I haven't done anything wrong."

Although Gibbs disagrees to what Ziva just said that she hasn't done anything wrong, he doesn't want her to get the impression he suspects her of knowing Amir or lying about what was said during the interrogation.

"You don't have to." Gibbs answered.

"That's just perfect…" Tony sighed loudly. "I'm gonna be the only fool wearing a costume."

"At least you will be." McGee said bitterly.

"Aww… The poor little Probie doesn't get to wear a costume." Tony starts being sarcastic as he stands up, whimpers and rubs his eyes like he's crying. "My name is Baby McGee. I wanna wear a costume cuz I'm such a nerd."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted to get his attention.

"Forgot you were there, Boss." Tony grins. He sits back down in his chair.

"We have our two suspects." Gibbs stated. "Now find the how."

The team gets back to work on trying to figure out how the suspects are planning on assassinating the original Luke Skywalker, Mark Hamill.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a couple hours of trying to figure out how the conspirators will assassinate the original Luke Skywalker, Mark Hamill, they've made a connection to a purchase of poison in a neighboring state. The poison, though it was hard to trace the purchase since the conspirator paid in cash, they managed to find it. Now, while at the Star Wars convention and the Last Vader Standing competition is going on, Gibbs and Ziva are keeping a close eye on Roger Clemmins since he's the one who will administer the poison to Mark Hamill. Ziva has a video camera and Gibbs has a regular picture camera in order to acquire more evidence as they know the poison has to be swallowed so Gibbs wants photo evidence of Roger Clemmins spiking Mark Hamill's drink or food.

In keeping a close eye on Roger Clemmins, though Gibbs would've preferred not having Ziva working this with him due to not trusting her at this point, but with Ziva's Mossad training she's the best qualified for the stealthy abilities this requires.

As Gibbs and Ziva are keeping a close eye on Roger Clemmins in order to acquire more evidence, Jamie, Tony, Chioke and Emily are waiting on the line to get their pictures taken inside the mouth of the Rancor. Tony already has his picture done from earlier in the week, so he's just waiting with them. Jamie and Emily are having a conversation that Tony is trying to stay out of since its girl-talk, so he remains a little off to the side from them.

Tony is wearing the Darth Vader costume, but Jamie is holding the helmet for him. Chioke is once again dressed up as a Jawa. Tony is holding Chioke in his arms while they wait in line.

From the distance, one of the Ewoks notices the back of Tony's head. He points Tony out to the others. The Ewoks think Tony is in line to get his picture taken again, they decide to go over there, make a scene and get him kicked out of line since he got them kicked out of line twice. The Ewoks walk to where Tony is. Tony still has his back toward the Ewoks, so the Ewoks don't realize he's holding Chioke. The Ewoks finally approach Tony from behind. The Ewok leader jabs Tony in the butt with his spear. Tony jumps slightly as he wasn't expecting it. Due to the unexpected jab and Tony jumping slightly, Chioke is startled and clings to Tony because it felt like he would be dropped.

"Cutting in line again, I see." The Ewok leader stated. "I'm gonna stick my spear so far up your ass…"

Tony turns around to face the Ewoks. With possibly almost dropping Chioke because of being jabbing in the butt, Tony looks at the Ewok in an angry manner and grabs his spear. The Ewok leader now realizes what he just did.

'Why bears not like you?' Chioke signed to Tony with his hands. Chioke looks to the Ewoks. 'Why not friend of daddy? Daddy do no wrong.'

All eleven of the Ewoks see the sad expression on Chioke's face and are at a loss for words. Chioke doesn't understand how anyone can dislike Tony.

"We're your daddy's friends." The Ewok leader stated. "We just have a joke between us, that's all."

"You know sign language?" Tony is surprised.

"Yes." The Ewok leader replied. "That's a nice costume you got there kid."

'Thank you.' Chioke signed. 'I like what you wear. You look like bear.'

Chioke takes the spear from Tony's hand and begins examining it. Chioke finally hands the spear back to the Ewok leader.

'I like.' Chioke signed.

"You can keep it." The Ewok leader gives the spear to Chioke whose face just lights up. He now looks to Tony. "Don't worry… It's not even sharp."

"Come on guys, let's go." The Ewok leader said to the others.

As the Ewoks leave the area, Chioke waves to say goodbye to them.

The four of them remain in the line and eventually make their way to the front. Their little group is escorted toward the huge Rancor. Chioke looks up at the Rancor in amazement at how big it is up close. Emily goes first and gets her picture taken. Next, Jamie goes to show Chioke that it's safe and fun. After Jamie getting her picture taken, Tony sets Chioke on the floor. Tony and Jamie walk Chioke to the Rancor.

A safety technician helps Chioke inside the Rancor's mouth. Tony and Jamie remain in view for support. Chioke lies down in the Rancor's mouth as the technician is instructing him and another technician is applying the straps that are actually inside the mouth to hold Chioke in place.

The front teeth of the Rancor's mouth are removable. If a person is of slightly larger size, more teeth are removed in order to make it comfortable. If a person is smaller in size, extra teeth may be added. The removable teeth are to help get an optimal photograph for any person of any size.

Chioke lies inside the mouth of the Rancor with his upper body hanging slightly out; all that will really show in the picture are his head, arms, shoulder and the upper portion of his chest. Chioke is all strapped in. Since Chioke has a small body, the two technicians begin putting a couple extra teeth into the Rancor's Jaw; both top and bottom. Once everything is secured and Chioke's straps checked one more time, the technicians step away.

The Rancor picture area is set-up in a corner. The back and side wall look exactly like the rocky-textured Rancor pit like in the movie Return of the Jedi. So the pictures will look as if they were taken in the movie itself. The grey, brown and dark green Rancor moves mechanically and also has movable arms to add a little more detail for an optimal photograph.

A trained technician operates the Rancor mechanics. The technician presses a button which makes the Rancor's mouth close. The technician then begins moving a joystick and pressing a couple buttons. The Rancor's head lifts into the air with Chioke strapped in and hanging partially out of the mouth. Chioke holds unto the Rancor's teeth as he's lifted higher and higher off the ground. The second technician operates the camera which is attached an extendable arm.

"Chioke…" Tony tries to get his attention. Chioke looks down to him. "Pretend to be scared… Like you're being eaten."

Chioke puts on his scared face and waves one of his arms around. The two technicians coordinate their efforts with picture angles and getting the Rancor's arms into it without blocking the mouth. The camera technician starts snapping a couple pictures from all different angles. The photos show on a screen for Tony and Jamie to see. After picking a couple pictures they think are the best, the mechanic technician brings the Rancor's head down to floor level. Once at floor level, the mechanic technician presses a button which opens the Rancor's mouth fully. The two technicians remove a couple teeth and help Chioke out of the straps.

Chioke runs to Jamie and she lifts him into her arms. Chioke has a huge smile on his face because he thought that was incredibly fun. Tony takes out his wallet and pays for the chosen pictures for all of them; Jamie, Chioke and Emily. The chosen photos will be mailed to each person.

The four of them leave the Rancor picture area in order to go find McGee who is in the gaming center.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The final round of the Last Vader Standing competition is officially over. The final match was between Aaron Baxter and Ryan Conway. It was a tough match between them, where the final score came out to be three to two in favor of Ryan Conway. Since Ryan Conway won the competition by being the Last Vader Standing, he will now be in a lightsaber fight with the original Luke Skywalker, Mark Hamill.

For the finale match, the rules are slightly different. The match will last for ten minutes in total. Also, the opponents will not be confined to remaining in a certain radius on the stage. The stage is being set-up with the actual set and props used for the final fight scene between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker in the Death Star from the movie Return of the Jedi. The opponents will have the entire length of the stage to fight their battle. Ryan Conway will be dressed as Darth Vader and Mark Hamill will be dressed as Luke Skywalker in the all black outfit from the final fight scene.

As the stage is being prepped for the finale of the competition, Gibbs and Ziva continue to keep an eye on Roger Clemmins. Mark Hamill is somewhere behind the stage preparing for the match. Ryan Conway is also preparing for match, but in a totally separate area.

Eventually, the stage props are ready, as are the opponents. At the moment, a curtain is blocking the stage because the set-up for the final battle to look exactly like the scenery on the Death Star is a surprise. The costumed crowd gathers around the stage to watch the finale match. Jamie, Chioke and Emily are out in the crowd in order to watch the match. Jamie has Chioke on her shoulders so he can see. The coordinator walks out unto the stage. He has a microphone in hand.

"For the finale match…" The coordinator begins to announce. "Ryan Conway, our Last Vader Standing winner, gets to have a lightsaber fight against Mark Hamill. Ryan Conway will be dressed as Darth Vader and Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker. The match will last for a total of ten minutes. Earning points are in the same manner by hitting the chest button of the opponent." He stated. "But for this finale match… What we haven't told you is that our two competitors will battle in the actual Death Star set."

The curtains are drawn and the Death Star set is revealed. The costumed crowd goes wild with excitement. Ryan Conway and Mark Hamill, all dressed up, step onto the stage. They walk into the middle of the Death Star set, near the stairs that lead up to the Emperor's chair.

If facing the stage, the circular elevator prop is on the left side. There's a small walk way that goes around the elevator. There's also a small walk way from the elevator to the small open area between the elevator and the stairs. The entire walk way has a railing. On the right side of the stage is the elevated platform where the Emperor's chair is. The stairs to go up to the platform are in the middle of the stage. The opponents are allowed to battle anywhere within this set; on top of the platform, under the platform, on the stairs or near the circular elevator or in the open area between the stairs and elevator.

Cameras are set-up all over the Death Star set on the stage. The Cameras are all hooked into a central system that controls the huge screens that are basically all over the convention hall. Everybody can watch the match from wherever they are.

Mark Hamill and Ryan Conway get into their starting positions on top of the platform. Mark Hamill puts a protective helmet onto his head. Both opponents are ready as each firmly grasps their provided lightsaber. The referee places the whistle to his lips. The opponents wait for the whistle to be blown.

The whistle is blown and the timer starts counting down.

The opponents attack each other. As the lightsabers are swung and clash together, the costumed crowd cheers in excitement. Ryan swings his lightsaber at Mark, but the attack is quickly blocked. Mark counters by sliding his lightsaber off of Ryan's and goes for a jab at his chest button. Ryan jumps away and quickly bats Mark's lightsaber away. The two continue their battle toward the stairs of the platform.

Ryan runs down the stairs. Mark chases after him. Once at the bottom, Ryan quickly turns around and begins swinging at Mark. With Mark just a little more then halfway down the stairs, he blocks the attacks as best he can. Ryan, who has the advantage of lower ground, advances up the stairs a bit as Mark is forced to move up the stairs. Mark bats Ryan's attacks away.

Suddenly, Mark trips on a step and falls onto the stairs. Since the trip was not the fault of Ryan Conway, the whistle is not blown. Ryan swings his lightsaber down at Mark who just blocks it. Ryan continues swinging the lightsaber at Mark while he's lying on the stairs.

When having the opportunity, Mark rolls off the stairs and falls to the floor. Since he was lying halfway up the stairs, it was a short fall. As Mark stands up, Ryan jumps off the stairs. Mark swings at Ryan before he lands on the floor. Ryan batting the swing away like it was nothing. The two of them continue battling right next to the stairs. At this point, Mark's back is facing the stairs and Ryan's back is facing the crowd. As their lightsabers clash, they do a test of strength. Ryan overpowers Mark by thrusting his arms forward which pushes Mark backward. Mark's back hits the edge of the stairs. Ryan quickly swings his lightsaber at Mark. Mark moves to the left and swings. Ryan reads the swing perfectly and bats Mark's lightsaber downward toward the stairs. Mark's lightsaber hits the stairs and Ryan holds it there by pushing his lightsaber downward. With Mark's chest area now vulnerable, Ryan flicks his lightsaber toward Mark's chest. The button lights up and makes a noise. Ryan Conway earns the first point.

Most of the crowd boos at Ryan Conway. The referee blows the whistle and the timer stops. Mark and Ryan get into a new starting position, right where the first point was earned, next to the stairs. Mark's button is reset. A couple seconds later the whistle is blown and timer counts down. The competitors attack.

Mark starts off with an aggressive attack with forces Ryan to move under the platform. Under the platform are some support beams that hold it up and also create a slight obstacle for the competitors. There are cameras under the platform so the crowd won't miss too much due to the support beams.

While under the platform, Ryan swings and hits a support beam because Mark's moved around it. Since his swing was from the left and Mark is moving to the opposite side from behind the beam, Ryan quickly spins around with a swing at Mark who just ducks under it. Ryan's swing once again hits the beam. Mark tries to jab at Ryan but is immediately batted away. The battle under the platform continues with gruelingly aggressive attacks by Ryan but excellent defense by Mark. Both competitors use the beams to their advantage. With getting a feel for how Ryan uses the beams, Mark forms an idea.

Mark moves next to one of the beams. Ryan swing at Mark from the left. Mark ducks and moves behind the beam. Ryan spins to swing at Mark as he comes out from behind the beam on the other side. Ryan's lightsaber now hits the beam from the right side. Mark is still on the left side of the beam. Mark jabs his lightsaber at Ryan. The button lights up and makes a noise. Mark Hamill earns his first point which ties the match at one to one.

The whistle is blown and the timer stops. The crowd goes wild. The referee resets Ryan's button. After the button being reset, the two competitors get into a starting position in the small open area between the walk way in front of the elevator and the stairs. The whistle is blown, the timer counts down and the two competitors continue their battle.

As the battle moves closer to the walk way in front of the elevator, Ryan sees Mark is a little wobbly. Ryan knows the poison Roger Clemmins administered to Mark is finally affecting him. Ryan attacks aggressively attacks Mark to the point where Mark is lying on the floor of the walk way. Mark's left hand is holding onto the railing of the walk way and he's basically dangling from it. Mark's right hand, the hand holding the lightsaber drops to his side. In a couple seconds, Mark's heart will stop beating, so Ryan knows he needs to quickly jab Mark's button before it happens. Ryan leans forward and thrusts his lightsaber toward Mark.

Suddenly, Mark uses his strength to pull himself just slightly to the other side of the railing, off to the side of the walkway. With keeping his left hand holding onto the railing for support, he launches his lightsaber up toward Ryan from the other side of the railing. Mark faked Ryan out. Ryan's button lights up and makes a noise. Mark earns his second point which puts him in the lead two to one.

The whistle is blown and the timer stops. From the opening of his protective helmet, Mark grins at Ryan as he looks up at him from the railing. Ryan has a confused expression upon his face, though no one can see it under his Darth Vader helmet, as he's wondering why the poison didn't work.

Suddenly, the circular elevator door opens. Inside, Ryan sees Roger Clemmins in handcuffs and Gibbs standing there showing his badge. Ryan Conway backs up and looks around. Ziva is standing near the left side of the stairs to go to the top of the platform. Tony is standing off to the side of the circular elevator. McGee is standing in front of the stage. Ryan Conway really has nowhere to go because security guards are also standing in front of the stage. Mark Hamill stands up.

"We still have two minutes left and I'm winning." Mark Hamill stated.

Ryan resets his own button and attacks. The battle between Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) and Darth Vader (Ryan Conway) continues. The referee is confused as to what to do so he just blows the whistle and motions for the timer to keep counting down.

With only one minute left, Ryan is trying to get another point to tie the match and hopefully acquiring another in overtime. Ryan attacks aggressively as the two keep battling in front of the stairs with the lightsabers swinging and clashing together. Now, with only ten seconds left in the match, Ryan swings his lightsaber at Mark who just ducks and rolls to the side. Ryan thrusts his lightsaber at Mark while he's crouched on the floor after the roll. Mark bats Ryan's lightsaber away and jabs at Ryan's chest. Ryan's button lights up and makes a noise. The whistle is blown and the match is called.

The coordinator, along with NCIS walks onto the stage.

"Ryan Conway… You're under arrest for the murder of Lieutenant Jeremy Keen and also conspiracy to commit murder." Tony stated as he approaches with his gun pointing at Ryan.

The coordinator announces the score of three to one in favor of Mark Hamill. The crowd cheers wildly as Mark Hamill waves the lightsaber around. And it seems the costumed crowd can care less about Ryan Conway being arrested on stage.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **This chapter comes in two parts. In both parts, Chioke's recurring nightmare is mentioned, which, if you want to know more about his nightmare (if you don't read the entire series) the full version of Chioke's nightmare can be found as the last chapter of the story "Finger Swap". Next, the second part of this chapter, and only the second part, contains mild smut, so you've been warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19**

Sunday evening, Tony and Chioke are at a hotel where a friend of Tony's works. The hotel has a pool that's open until 22:00 (10pm) at night so they have plenty of pool time. Tony and Chioke enter into the room where the pool is. The room is empty so they have the pool to themselves.

Even though Chioke is afraid of water, Tony convinced him to come to the pool with him. Tony is carrying a small yellow inflatable Curious George pool tube and a bag with their swim gear. Tony and Chioke go into the change room and put their swim suits on.

Once the swim suits are on, Tony and Chioke walk to the shallow end of the pool where the steps are. Tony grabs the pool tube and walks down the steps one at a time. Once in the pool, the water is just about to Tony's waist. He turns to face Chioke who is standing at the top of the steps. Tony moves towards the steps.

"The water isn't going to hurt you." Tony said as he extends his hand. "You trust me, right?"

'I trust you.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Chioke finally places his hand into Tony's hand. Tony guides Chioke into the water. With each step, Chioke's heart begins beating more and more rapidly and his breathing becomes heavier. The water is now up to Chioke's knees from the step he's standing on. Tony sees this and thinks it's too much for him.

"You don't have to do, Chioke." Tony said. "If you're not ready…"

'Want you be proud of me.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"I'm always proud of you." Tony stated. "It took a lot of courage for you to come here and get into the water as much as you have. I'm so proud of you for coming this far and for trying."

Chioke takes another step down and the water consumes him a little bit more. Chioke is determined to keep trying, even though he's extremely scared to the point of now shivering slightly. Tony moves in closer to him. Chioke wraps his arm around Tony's neck. Tony lifts Chioke toward him. Chioke wraps his legs around Tony's waist and just holds onto him as tightly as he can. Tony couches down a bit as he brings Chioke away from the steps. At this point, almost their entire bodies are consumed by the water. Only their upper bodies are above the water as the water is just below Tony's underarms. Chioke remains clinging to Tony. With Chioke holding onto him as tightly as he possibly can, Tony can feel Chioke's rapidly beating heart. For a couple minutes, Tony moves around the water in order to help Chioke get used to it. Eventually, Tony feels Chioke's grasp to him loosens a little bit.

"Wanna try going in the tube?" Tony asked. He can feel Chioke nods as Chioke's face rubs against his own.

With his right hand, he grabs the Curious George pool tube and pulls it in. Tony stands and lifts Chioke so he can set him into the tube. The tube has an open center. Chioke looks down and sees there's no center to the tube. He begins to panic a little bit as he grabs for Tony.

"Look at me…" Tony tries to get Chioke's attention. Chioke looks to him. "I'm right here. I'm not gonna let go of you."

Tony sets Chioke into the center of the tube. His lower body is now consumed by the water from being in the center of the tube. He immediately grabs onto the tube with his right arm and holds it tightly. Tony's right hand is under Chioke's left underarm. Chioke wraps his left arm around Tony's right arm. Chioke starts kicking his legs under the water because he can't feel anything which frightens him. Tony immediately pulls Chioke toward him. Tony lifts his right leg to create an underwater chair for Chioke to sit on. Tony leaves his left foot on the bottom of the pool to keep balance. Chioke moves his legs toward Tony and sits on his right leg. With being even closer to Tony, Chioke takes his right arm from the tube and reaches for him.

After a couple of minutes, Chioke begins to relax a little bit as he knows he's safe. He leans away from Tony, but Tony keeps a hold on him. Chioke still have the Curious George tube around him and under the water, he's still sitting on Tony's right leg. Chioke wobbles slightly and reaches for Tony once again. Once being stabilized, Chioke leans back and just looks down at the water from behind the tube. He leans over the tube while keeping a hold on Tony with his left arm. With his right hand, Chioke reaches to the water. He uses his point finger and pokes it into the water. Chioke quickly pulls his hand back. A couple seconds later he begins batting at the water with his right hand. At this point, Tony notices the smile on Chioke's face.

A couple minutes where Chioke just bats, pokes and runs his hand through the water. Tony feels an overwhelming sense of joy that Chioke's trust in him to keep him safe has lead to overcoming his fear of water.

"Chioke…" Tony tries to get his attention. Chioke looks up at him. "Are you enjoying the water?"

'Water not so bad.' Chioke signed with his hands as Tony keeps a hold on him.

"What I'm about to ask you… You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Tony stated. Chioke looks at him and wonders what the question is. "Why were you so afraid of water?"

Chioke takes a minute as that entire day runs through his head.

"You don't have to…" Tony begins to say.

'I want tell you.' Chioke signed. 'I trust and love Daddy Tony.'

"It deals with the nightmares you keep having, doesn't it?"

Chioke nods and takes a minute to gather enough courage. He begins using his hands to sign what happened as best as he possibly can. Tony watches Chioke's hands and facial expression. Chioke lets Tony know what happened to his family and what eventually happened to him while standing in a shallow creek. For Tony, he had no idea how sad Chioke's story would actually be that he begins to get teary-eyed. After Chioke finishes signing his story, Tony embraces him with a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Tony and Chioke are back in the apartment. Tony is putting Chioke to bed. He lays Curious George next to him and Chioke holds the stuffed animal close to him. After tucking Chioke in, Tony gives him a kiss on the forehead. Tony stands up, turns the light off and walks away. As Tony is walking passed the couch, he stops and looks into the huge fish tank at Chioke's pet lobster, Simba. He's amazed at how big the lobster is now. Tony also wishes to eat it, but knows that would make Chioke extremely sad since he loves Simba the lobster.

Tony goes into the bed room, turns the TV on, sets up one of his Magnum P.I. DVD's to watch and lies on the bed. At the moment, Jamie is in the bathroom. Eventually, Jamie comes into the bedroom and closes the door.

"How about you turn off Magnum…" Jamie begins to say as she approaches Tony.

"I just wanna watch this one ep… i… sode…" Tony has a hard time finishing the complete thought as he's now staring at Jamie who is wearing the gold bikini Leia wore in the movie Return of the Jedi when she was Jabba the Hut's slave girl. Tony's jaw drops. "Uh…"

Jamie takes the remote control out of Tony's hand. She hits the power button which turns the TV off. The DVD is still playing. Tony continues staring at Jamie as she places the remote control on the night stand. Jamie now gets onto the bed and on top of Tony. Jamie is now sitting on Tony, whose body, while lying on the bed is now between Jamie's legs as she sits on him.

"You like?" Jamie wondered as Tony is practically drooling at this point. "I bought this while we were at the Star Wars convention."

"Holy… Freakin… Crap." Tony really doesn't know how else to express what he thinks. He places his hands on Jamie's thighs and gently caresses them. "I sure as hell hope this thing comes off easily cuz I'm about to burst just looking at you."

"I've been a bad little slave girl." Jamie said. "So why don't you punish me."

Tony sits up, wraps his arms around Jamie and gently places his lips on hers. As they kiss, Jamie wraps her arms around Tony. Jamie begins lifting Tony's shirt as Tony begins unfastening the golden bra part of the bikini outfit. Tony shirt is thrown to the side as is the golden bra. Tony starts kissing Jamie's neck. She has one arm wrapped around Tony. Her other hand is on the back of Tony's head as he's now kissing down her chest. Jamie has a huge grin on her face.

After a minute, Tony tosses Jamie to the bed in a gentle manner and crawls up on top of her. Tony places his lips on Jamie's. They kiss. Now, Tony starts kissing down Jamie's bare upper body. He finally unfastens the lower part of the golden bikini and tosses it to the side. Jamie is completely naked now.

Jamie bends her knees which brings her feet up more, closer to her butt. She puts her knees together which closes her legs. Tony places his hands on Jamie's knees and slowly spreads her legs apart. They smile at each other. Tony leans down toward her and wraps each of his arms around each of her legs. Jamie begins to moan softly.

Eventually, Tony takes his boxer shorts off and tosses them to the side. Now, both Tony and Jamie are completely naked. With Jamie's legs spread, Tony crawls up on top of her. Jamie stops him.

"Get protection." Jamie said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tony exclaimed.

"My uterine wall is still healing." Jamie stated. "If I get pregnant now, the baby won't survive… I don't wanna lose another one." She added. "I'm not putting out if you don't have protection."

Tony quickly gets off of Jamie and the bed. He frantically begins searching for a condom.

"Of all the times I can't find a condom, it's gotta be right now." Tony stated as he opens the dresser draw and tosses everything on the floor in his desperate search to find what he needs so he can have sex with his wife. He opens another dresser drawer and tosses everything out. At the bottom of the drawer he finds one and snatches it up. "Yes!"

After some time, Chioke, who is lying in his bed in the family room, pushes his Scooby-Doo blanket down, the blanket that was Tony's childhood blankie. Chioke gets out of bed because he's having a hard time trying to get to sleep and he's also slightly scared to. He grabs his Curious George stuffed animal, walks to the start of the hallway and turns the light on. Chioke now walks to the bedroom and opens the door.

As soon as the door is opened, the light shines in. Jamie, who is on top of Tony is startled, grabs the bed sheet and falls off the side of the bed furthest away from the door. Tony quickly grabs his pillow and covers his lower body, private area. Chioke walks into the room and climbs onto the bed. Jamie, who is completely covered by the bed sheet, peeks up from the side of the bed where she fell off.

'Why was Mommy on top of you?' Chioke asked by signing with his hands to both of them.

"Mommy and I were just… Umm…" Tony tries to think of what to say. "…Wrestling. Mommy won cuz she had me pinned for the three count."

'Why wrestle naked?'

"I need to use the bathroom." Tony stated. He slides off the bed with keeping himself covered with the pillow.

"Gee… Thanks, Tony." Jamie said while on the floor from the other side of the bed.

Chioke looks to Jamie for an answer to the naked question. While keeping covered with the pillow, Tony grabs his boxer shorts from off the floor and moves to the bathroom.

Eventually, Tony comes back from the bathroom, after cleaning himself up a bit. He now has his boxer shorts on. Tony gets back into the bed. He draws Chioke's attention to him so Jamie, who is still on the floor at the side of the bed covered with the bed sheet, can now put a night gown on. Once having a night gown on, Jamie fixes the bed sheet and goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After cleaning up, Jamie goes back into the bed and also climbs into the bed.

Chioke lies in the middle of the bed with his Curious George stuffed animal. Tony and Jamie lie on either side of Chioke and wrap their arms around him.

Tony and Jamie remaining look at each other as Chioke goes to sleep.

"Maybe we can send Chioke to your dad's place for a night or two." Tony stated.

"You do realize what impression my dad would get from that." Jamie said.

"Good point."

"How did Chioke do in the pool tonight?" Jamie wondered. "Did he actually go in?"

"He was very scared but after some time he came to enjoy it slightly." Tony stated proudly. "He also let me know why he's afraid of water. And it ties to his nightmare so I know exactly what happened to his family. The poor little guy has been thru so much. I'll tell you about it some other time."

"He's lucky to have us." Jamie places her hand into Tony's hand.

Tony and Jamie talk for a little bit longer before they finally go to sleep themselves.

**THE END**

This concludes the story "Death to the Jedi". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
